The Dogs Of War
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: The Great War. Thousands have died from ignorance and hate. And many men would risk their lives to stop this. This is the tale of one such soldier who happened to become a legend among the those he sought to protect, one who happened to find love in this time of hate and rage. A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


**Little classification of the weapons used, as they are based off real World War 2 weaponry:  
Auto-Bolt = Similar to Lee-Enfield/ Garand**

 **Thunderhammer = M1A1 Thompson**

 **Schmeltzer = MP40**

 **Deathstalker = STG44**

 **Watchguard = Browning Hi Power**

 **Longstriker = Gewehr 43**

And when he gets to Heaven,  
To Arceus he shall tell:  
"One more soldier reporting, Your Grace.  
I've served my time in hell."

June 6th, 2644. 5 years into The Great War.

Soldiers-Men, Bothers, Fathers and Sons, huddled together on the LCVP like a school of Wishiwashi as the boat roared across the sea, many more traveled both in front and behind. The men were shivering from the cold, and the sea water didn't help in the slightest to warm them up, though it wasn't just the wet and cold that made them shiver, it was the lingering, awaiting fear that drenched the area. Many of the men were praying, some of their stomach's getting the better of them as they threw up on the floor of the boat, not a single soldier laughing at their sickness. The sounds of gunfire and artillery could be heard in the near-distance by every man, along with the screeches of flying Pokemon heading towards the fight overhead, moving faster than the boats as they would hit first.

Their orders; clear the beaches for the tanks and armors to arrive.

One soldier, Private Cormac McNeal, was trying his hardest to keep calm, but his hands were still shaking. Even while gripping his rifle the hardest he could his hands did not stop trembling, the semi-automatic rifle dubbed "Auto-Bolts" were not well trusted within the ranks of the soldiers, being new and many of them not seeing it's use on battle yet, but Cormac, amenable as he is, wanted to trust these weapons. Besides his fellow men, this is the only thing he is able to trust right now.

A whimper he heard coming from his side, and looking down he spotted a frightened looking Audino, her whole body shivering. He placed his hand on her shoulder, telling her everything will be fine. Just breathe in and out and you'll be right as rain.

If only he himself could follow his own words.

"Get ready, we will hit the beach in 30 seconds. Keep your rifle armed, and your arms rifled. Be prepared to kick the Kalosian Fascists asses." The driver in the boat at the back hollowed as they approached the shore. Suddenly, a Squirtle jumped out the sea and poked its head over the side, wearing the Olive Drab clothing and insignia's that shown which side he is on.

"Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle! Squirt-a-Squirt-a-Squirt!" He called out, pantomiming frantically with his hands trying to communicate to the Soldiers. Though the many men understood little to what the Pokemon was saying, the Driver with his position at the back much higher understood quickly what the little Pokemon was trying to tell them, seeing with his eyes the horror that was escalating that the men were unable to do themselves.

And just as the front latch was being opened, now for the soldiers to march forward, the driver immediately called out: "Over the sides, lads! Double-time!" But before the men could even process what was happening the first line of soldiers of the front were cut down quickly by machine-gun fire, ripping through them and giving the others at the back only a few seconds to move over the sides or be cut to shreds by bullets.

As the men quickly climbed up the sides of the boat Cormac himself only had a few seconds to see the beaches, those small seconds were more than enough to see the horrific sight. Soldiers were being cut down left and right by bullets and shells, a whole boat opens up only for all thirty of those men are cut down by machine guns. Not a single man escapes alive.

A bullet zipped right by his head, the whizzing noise it made as it missed his head sent his hair on end, and acting as if only on instinct he dropped over the side and into the sea.

The water hit him like a punch to the face as he held his mouth to conserve his own air, seeing with his eyes multiple soldiers laying dead in the water, many more others just wanting to get out were shot dead as bullets pushed into the water. Water Pokemon were rushing forward to help the men being dragged down by their heavy packs. A brave Squirtle tries to save a man only for them a bullet to pierce them both, slowly sinking down into the waters depths. A Lapras manages to get five on his back as it rushes to the surface. Though his mind still in a daze his instincts drove him to breach the water surface for oxygen.

Cormac is close enough to be carried by the tide forward, and is his head breached the surface, he truly entered hell on earth this day.

Screams of bullets, bombs and humans wailing in pain created an orchestra of death; mud cascaded every from the explosions as the soldiers charged forward, prioritizing more on seeking shelter behind the Tank Caltrops and rocks than firing back. Pokemon and planes alike being shot down from out the sky by anti-aircraft guns.

Cormac pushed his body to his knees, as he breathed deep pants, his mind completely fuzzled and his sense blurred. Blood and body parts were thrown everywhere form the explosions, one man was screaming for his mother as his guts throw splattered outside his body, other bodies were more fortunate to have died quickly.

Hurriedly he scrambled over to the nearest rock, leaning his back on the stone as his ears still ringed. Next to him an Audino was bandaged up an unconscious man, her ear feeler on his chest to check his pulse as all he could do was scream out about not wanting to die. A shell came down and exploded not to far from, soldiers standing where it hit were blasted into the air, only to fall in piles of body parts with the earth.

"Stop shooting me!" He could hear a lone young man wail out nearby, huddled up with his arms and legs tucked into his body, blood dripping down his face from where a trigger finger once sat, now missing as he cried out in pure horror; as another soldier got his face blasted from a sludge bomb, the toxin poisoning him quickly as he vomited out his stomach. Looking back to the sea more men were scrambling forward, a single soldier slowly rose to his feet after kneeling nearby a dead Lapras, slowly marching forward silently as he held his arms aloft, dropping his gun as many others were yelling at him to find cover, the soldier not listening as he a bullet smashes into his skull, falling to his knees a second later, than to the ground, none of the soldiers dared to save him.

Without even checking to see if he could Cormac rushed forward to the nearest caltrop, narrowly missing the bullets raining down around him as he ducked for cover. Lowering his head down, he could the broken screams: "Help...help..." Looking over to his side he could see a wounded soldier holding out his hand for him, bleeding profusely from his side as he lay in the dirt. Cormac grabs the shaking hand and pulled him along with him. Moving to the nearest cover Cormac told him it was going to be okay, seconds only before a blast from a shell knocked him right off his feet, tripping him into the dirt. Getting back to his knees he began to ask the other if he's alright, only to witness himself holding a severed hand, all that remains of the rest of him is a red stain and scraps of meat.

Rushing up he planted himself in the nearest rock. As he peeked his head over to see the battle; a Charizard, one of many helping bombard the shores with flamethrowers to try and take out pillboxes, was shot down by the anti-aircraft fire, it's guts strewn about on the beach, while many other bird Pokemon were killed before the even hit the ground. A Blastoise laid critically injured on the ground as a few soldiers used his shell for cover, firing back with the rifles.

Quickly Cormac darted forward, keeping his head low as he charged forward into the open air, bullets whizzed as his breathing was heavy, managing to get to the trenches as many fellow soldiers hide behind it, barbed wire laid all over the top, blocking the path of the men as they opened fire at the bunkers. Alongside him medics were tending to the wounded soldiers and Pokemon alike, frantically trying to save the wounded, or shaking their heads and moving on. A brave few small Pokemon helped to lift a wounded soldier to the cover, one, a little Eevee giving reassuring licks to his face.

"Cormac! Cormac!" The calls were but a blur in his ears, his mind lost to everything but the sight of death all around him, the stench of blood masked only by his other senses overpowering him.

"Cormac!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look away from the carnage and to the man lying next to him, fellow teammate PVC Hank Hargrove, staring daggers at him. "Are you listening to me McNeal? I said; get ready, were about to blow the barbed wire away."

Cormac could only give a small nod as the soldiers nearby began to push explosives under the wire. "Cover your ears!" Hank commanded as he leaned himself away, hands to his ears as many others did the same, Cormac only having seconds to respond in the same before the explosion rocketed the area, dirt showering everything as the men readied their weapons.

"Come on, Yanks! Over the top! Let's teach these Kalosian a lesson! Hooray!" Instantly all able-bodied men began to stand up and charged through the opened up section, firing back at the pillboxes and bunkers and gunners with their rifles, some such as Hargrove had the fully automatic Thunderhammer, shooting at the enemy and providing covering fire.

Suddenly, one soldier had his head cleaved off as something came rushing down on him before retreating back into the sky. Those that witnessed dared to look up to the sky, Hank included. "Skarmory squadron coming down! Keep your heads low men!" He called as groups of the Steel-type Pokemon were flying up ahead ready to charge down and slice the soldiers to pieces, or to charge at the opposing flying Pokemon.

"Shit." One man called as he felt his throat tighten, then momentarily stopping long enough for another Pokemon to come crashing down, though this one not an enemy, but a Charizard on their side, as stating by his uniform. As he lifted himself off the ground the men could see his body bleeding profusely, hit by shrapnel and bullets, one wing too badly damaged for him to continue flying. However, underneath his foot was the crushed neck of a Skarmory, as the Flame Pokemon took the Steel-type down with him.

With an almighty roar he motioned for the soldiers to follow and charge, many of them frozen in awe at the Charizard's refusal to give up, even after getting shot out of the sky, being hit by shrapnel and bullets, he moved without any trace of fear or pain.

"You heard the Pokemon! Double time men!" PVC Hank hollowed to the other as they started firing back at the bunkers, continuing to march forward as more troops began crossing the barbed wire line and charged across the battlefield.

The Charizard made short work of a machine gun crew at it got close to the pillbox, laying waste to the men inside with a flamethrower, the flames jutting as out as the room being surrounded in flame, while Cormac and the few other soldiers hugged the wall of a bunker.

"G.I. Balls in the bunker, now!" Hank ordered to the men, and as commanded one soldiers pulled out his G.I. Ball- standard army issue Pokeball- and threw the device upward and into the open slots of the bunker, the soldiers inside only had a couple of seconds to see the ball open and a Raichu to come out immediately letting loose a thunderbolt as the men were shocked dearly, rendering them unable to fight back..

"Charizard; behind you!" One soldier called out as Skarmory landed on the ground not a few feet away from the draconian Pokemon being blown out of the sky. The fire-type only taking a short look behind him before unleashing a powerful Inferno on the Pokemon before moving over to the trenches, not even giving the roasting Pokemon a second glance as he walked on to the trenches

"Through the trenches lads! We can't have the Charizard stealing all the fun!" The men began to charge into the trenches, following behind the Flame Pokemon as he laid waste to any enemy he came across, with the humans behind simply left to do cleanup, as the trenches became cleared, they started to advance closer to the entrance to the bunker, rifles up as they came to the door..

"Soldier, don't open the door so carelessly!" Hank bellowed as one man dared to open the door without a thought for the other side, instantly getting shot down by a machine gun waiting inside as it started to fire at Hank's corner, he unable to get a shot in as the firing was too intense.

"Shit! Machine nest! Somebody find a way to clear out the enemy!" He ordered as one man stepped forward. "Leave this to me sir." He replied as he grabbed another G.I. Ball and in one swift move turned the corner and threw the ball as far into the building as he could before getting back behind the cover.

The Kalosian Fascist soldiers began firing onto the Pokemon being released, A Scyther narrowly dodging gun fire as it flew forward and began to rip apart the men in the inside, not noticing a Pokemon hidden behind the wall as it bared its fangs and slithered silently towards the Mantis Pokemon.

Back outside a soldier, carrying a radio pack on his backpack, handed Hank the phone as he listened to the caller, nodding his head every few seconds before handing the phone back. "Okay men, our planes can't get through, the AA guns are cutting them down fast. We need to clear the bunkers and pillboxes, then destroy the Anti-aircraft guns Most of our demolition crews didn't make it, so we need to find any explosives we can gather. Get moving." He commanded as the troops began to charge into the bunker, Cormac first as they aimed there rifle to the ready.

Making there way around Cormac spotted an enemy soldier, aiming his rifle quickly he put two bullets in his body. Turning the corner and looking through his sights he walked into the machine nest, seeing not only all the men inside cut to ribbons but also the Scyther itself, a Seviper slowly prying his fangs from it's bloody neck as his noticed the human. Three shots to the head it took from Cormac before he could leap at him. Nothing else in the room. He turned back as other soldiers charged up the stairs.

They opened fire on a Nidoking that grabbed a soldier and ripped him in half with his bare arms. One soldier primed an ice grenade; a special grenade specifically designed against Pokemon opponents as the grenade exploded right in front of him, sending shards of ice at him, weakening him enough for the others to pepper him with enough bullets to put him down for good.

Cormac smashed the door open as he aimed his weapon out, peering and seeing no living enemy in sight, only the fried remains of men who minutes ago were mounting the machine guns of the bunker, and lying corpse of a fallen Raichu, multiple bullets in the body.

Taking out his magazine and loading a fresh new one Hargrove, among other soldiers, entered the room after. "Good news; Patterson has just found a number of satchel charges hidden down there." The named soldier walked over and handed him, Cormac taking it in his hand. "Cormac, I'm trusting you to destroy one of the AA guns as we clear the rest. Understand?" McNeal gave him a firm nod in reply, stating. "You can count on me, sir."

The higher-ranking soldier gave his fellow soldier a salute, Cormac returning it as with new found resurgence he opened the back door in the bunker, weapon at the ready as he exited out the door and into the trenches on the hill, the distinctive sound of gunfire and explosions still reigned down on them.

Turning the corner of the trench with his rifle Cormac immediately laid waste to two unsuspecting soldiers, dropping them both in seconds before either could fire back with their Schmeltzer, the Private taking out his magazine and replacing it with a fresh one as he stalked down the way.

He listened intently to the sound of nearby footsteps or guns any that could warn the man of any nearby enemy, making sure to look back and around for any ambush from the enemy, not aware of one such stalking him quietly, baiting his time and slithering along the edge of the trench out of sight of the Private and waiting for his back to be turned.

And in one such instant as soon as Cormac started to turn his back the Pokemon lunged forward, fangs bared as he aimed for the neck but the sudden quick movement was heard by the Private as he swiveled around, the Pokemon hitting his rifle instead as the resulting force pushed him to the ground on his back, the Auto-Bolt dropped from his hands and landed away from him.

Cormac looked up to see a Arbok standing threateningly over him, his tail rattling as he stared daggers at the human fangs bared and tongue licking as Cormac lay perfectly still, save for one hand carefully moving downwards his body.

The Arbok saw the movement and lunged forward Cormac having only a second to react as he reached down with his hand and pulled out his Watchguard from his holster and fired a single shot at the Arbok stunning him at it hit his hood, giving McNeal enough time to fire off more rounds to his head, dropping the Pokemon within seconds as Cormac just laid their, catching his breath.

"Out! Get going, I heard the gunshots coming from over there!" Cormac heard the Kalosian accent command an order from the back of him. Quickly scampering back up and grabbing his rifle he aimed it for the opposing corner, just as the enemy soldiers rounded the corner he fired at them taking them down quickly as they fell, dead before they hit the ground.

Cormac wasted no time in quickly getting up and marching forward again, the sounds of the AA-gun attack the skies were getting louder. Getting near to an edge in the trench he peered around the corner, as standing out in the open up the concrete steps was a team of enemy soldiers near the AA gun. Still keeping watch as Cormac silently reached down and pulled out a Mills grenade, and with a ping of the pin being pulled he threw the grenade towards the guards, landing on the concrete ground with a thud and attracting the attention of the soldiers.

"Grenade!" One shouted as all three ducked for cover, the bomb exploding only a second after as the boom erupted through the trenches, and not wasting even a second Cormac jumped out from his cover and fired upon the troops, taking them down before they have the chance to get back. The sole gunner of the anti-aircraft artillery got out of his seat and pulled out his pistol, but react faster Cormac shot him twice, then again once he was one the floor to make sure. The single soldier took quick glances around him, making sure there were no other enemies nearby, human or Pokemon. The post is clear it seemed.

Marching over to the artillery Cormac pulled out the satchel, attaching it to the underside of the gun and turning on the timer. 30 seconds, more than enough time to get far away, and once started Cormac made a beeline out of there, quickly scampering away as a explosion nearby nearly knocked him off his feet. The planes were bombing a lot closer now, which meant the other men were successful as well. This gave him new hope, running over the dead bodies of the enemy soldiers, as more explosions were getting closer, his fellow men were getting bolder with their advances on the field.

"Go! Go!" More of the Kalosian soldiers appeared from around the opposing corner, but before Cormac could ready his weapon and fire a powerful just of flame spouted out form the hidden area, coating the two men in flames as they screamed out in flame, thrashing around on the floor and wall still alive as they burned to death. Cormac still readied his weapon to kill them immediately, but stopped as another figure; a member of his side carrying a flamethrower on his back, the barrel still spitting out smoke.

"Don't shoot: let the bastards burn!" He muttered as he walked right past Cormac, not even giving him a second glance as he walked right past him, eyes transfixed forward as if he was looking for something.

Or some people, more likely.

"Private McNeal!" A voice called out to him and looking him he saw PVC Hargrove standing above the trenches above him. "I take it your mission was successful?"

"Sir yes sir." Cormac replied loudly, giving his ranking officer a salute as Hargrove returned it with a smile. "Good to hear soldier. Radio!" He commanded to another man behind him, as a radio soldier handed him the call piece, simply stating loudly. "Ready to go when you are!" Before handing it back as the soldier walked away.

"Well don't just stand in there like a muddy puddle, get your ass up here." Hank handed out a hand to him, crouching down as Cormac accept it graciously, being pulled up and out the trench as Hargrove gave him a few heart pats on the back.

"Now we watch the fun begin." Hank muttered as the air force started getting close to the bunkers, flying nearby as they unleashed bombs into the bunker, destroying them completely as they caved in. With the skies and ground defences down now, the men could really storm the beach now, more and more soldiers were appearing over the trenches, charging past the two, not just men, even a tank crawled over the terrain, now clear, the armory can come.

"Get moving McNeal. Our mission is anything but over. Be ready, were about to head into enemy-controlled territory." Now squads are being rejoined, men giving each other a heart laugh, congratulating the other in just surviving that ordeal. But behind them was a sight that Cormac had wished to never see; the sea was red with blood, huge pools of the clotted liquid strewn all over the beach. Bodies blown apart, many died with their eyes open, some caught in a moment of agony, mouths open in a soundless scream, while others looking like they are merely sleeping. He doubted many of these men would get a proper burial. Cormac could only shake his head, no feeling of exult in his body, only the melancholic sense of not dying this day.

"Where to next sir?" He asked as he marched alongside his officer, wishing to move forward.

"Reports say that there are towns nearby. The Kalosian's are most likely dug into them as well. Our commanders suggest we should-"

With what could only be described as an almighty scream a giant figure of metal appeared suddenly above them in the skies, down as it unleashed a number of bombs onto the men without warning, exploding and sending their bodies scattering as the rest of the men could only look to where the metal beast disappeared into the clouds above, too stunned to move away.

"What the flipping hell was that!" Cormac shouted in shock as the sound of more explosion shattered the skies above. Hargrove only took a few seconds until he figured out not what it was, but rather, who's side it was on. "MEN! All of you get moving now! Quickly, run!" The soldiers didn't need to be told twice as they quickly scattered, planes of their own army were falling down to the ground in scraps of flames and bodies of flying Pokemon scorched dropped like a rock to the beaches below.

The metal beast, a strange looking plane shaped like a pointing 'V' dived down to the ground again as them men scattered, unleashing a flurry of more explosions, killing off more men before they could even now it hit them, even one strike blowing the top of the tank sky high, the turret blasted off the vehicle as it erupted in flames. This time, the plane did not disappear in the sky but instead turned it's whole body around the area, the impressive size and length of the plane, not especially long but instead having an incredibly lengthy wingspan turned around and now was speeding full force towards the soldiers.

No men knew what to do as it again unleashed another barrage of explosion, spreading them out as the last thing Cormac felt was being blasted into the air and his vision going black.

All he could see was darkness, all he could feel was pain, all he could hear was a loud ringing in his ear. His whole body felt numb, unable to move. Where was he? Was he dead? Did the war finally claim him? Was it over for him?

Is this what death is like? Nothing but pitch darkness, his senses turned only to pain or nothingness. He could still think, still process his mind. Is this what hell is like? A feeling of pain within a void, not able to scream out, to be trapped in here for eternity?

No...something was shifting him. His body, his actual living one. He could hear it, between the loud ringing some shouts, his eyes opened, revealing him looking down to the mud and dirt with blurred vision, as the voice kept calling out to him, a force kept hitting at his sides. He looked up, off the dirt and to the scene on front of him, his muddy vision caught the sight of a black object over him, long and standing on four legs continuing to push at him. All the while the ringing in his ears lessened and the voice became clearer.

"Get up! Get up!" His eyes opened wide when he finally heard those words. And even with his body still feeling in pain his still managed to quickly push himself off the floor with his hands. The black object in front of him revealed itself to be a Pokemon standing on all fours in front of him. "Get moving, quickly. You're the only one who can."

"What?" Was all Cormac could say, his mind still in a daze.

"I said: run!" The Pokemon, a Houndoom that spoke in a female, heavily kalosian accent, urged him to stand up. "The plane is gonna come back. Get out of here while you still can." Cormac pushed himself to his knees, struggling but not stopping to get up.

"McNeal, is that you?" That voice he recognised as his ranking officer PVC Hargrove, but he turned around to see him. He nearly committed his guts out then and there: All around him were the dead bodies of his fellow soldiers, all dead, parts blown everywhere as the tank was in flames. The only one not dead was Hank, lying on his back on the ground, but to his shock everything below his ribs was blown away. "Have you seen where the rest of me went?"

Cormac immediately ran to his side, kneeling down as Hargrove stared up at him with a stoic expression, not even showing any signs of pain. "S...Sir..." Cormac stuttered at seeing his officer in such a state. "Don't give me that look soldier. I did my duty, like everybody else."

"I...could get help, they should be medics nearby I could-" Cormac stammered at seeing him in such a state, but Hank merely shrugged it off, continuously telling him no over and over while McNeal only gave out unfortunately meaningless suggests.

"Listen soldier. There's no hope for me. You and I both know that,so lets not beating around the bush." He managed to move a hand and grabbed Cormac nearest arm, and to the private's surprise, smiled. "Take my gun, put it to good use. Grab all my ammo for yourself, I'm giving them to you. Promise me; get home to your family when this is all over. They would want to see you."

"I will sir." Cormac gave him a firm nod. Taking the machine gun from his side Cormac reached around and grabbed the full magazines, not noticing Hargrove's hand no longer gripping his arm as it slowly let go and fell to the floor. "I promise you I-" Cormac stopped as he looked up to him, though his eyes open, he didn't blink, nor stared or spoke. McNeal reached into the top of his shirt, quickly grabbing his dog tag and taking it off him.

Someone needed to know of his fate.

"Are you done? The plane is gonna return any second." The human-speaking voice of the Pokemon called out to him, as Cormac now carried his new weapon.

And as just as she feared the deadly sound of the unknown plane breached her stronger ears. "We can't stand around! Go!" Both the human and the Houndoom immediately ran, making a beeline forward as the plane once again appeared out the clouds. More bombs were being starting to be dropped as the both flee, taking off forward as the plane became dropping more payload the sounds of the explosions getting ever so closer as the two refused to look back, only forward, the only way that would not get them killed.

* * *

Both parties were furiously panting by the side of a tree, their bodies felt like they were on fire, though in the Houndoom's case that was normal, as Cormac nearly dropped to his knees in pain. They were now far away from the beach, the dark and murky dirt and sand were replaced by sprawling hills, and only the faint sounds of explosion could be heard far away.

"Dieu! Ne jamais me faire faire cela á nouveau!" The Houndoom mumbled under her breath, not seeing Cormac slowly looking her away, taking the Thunderhammer he held and pointing it in her direction.

"Okay, first; I want answers." The Pokemon looked up to see the human pointing his weapon in her direction, aimed right to her face in point blank range. However, she didn't so much as flinch to him, if anything, she looked rather unamused at him at him threatening her,

"Very well then. Tell me. What do you have in mind?" She replied back, knowing not to move herself.

"Who are you?" His voice was gruff, but she did not think of him less for his tone. She probably be like that too if she went through everything that he had done this day.

"If you desire to ask me questions, you don't need to point a gun at me." She stated matter-of-factly, not bothering to look his way as she rested herself on the floor, letting her lower half drop to the ground as she eyed her focus across to the horizon.

"And for you answer; my name is Amy. I am a Houndoom, and a native of this area, born and raised in a town not too far from here." Amy yawned, showing off her impressive teeth before continuing. "And I suppose your next question would be something like 'What am I doing here?' or 'Why did you save me', or anything similar along those lines. My answer is: I am part of the Kalosian Resistance."

"Resistance?" Cormac asked, lowering his sub-machine gun a little as he looked to the Pokemon in confusion, away from his sights and to her directly.

"You Allies; you think you're the ones who have to save our country, our land. You think it's your own duty to kill all these Kalosian Fascists? While you might not be wrong, and in every conceivable way are we grateful for your help: Remember, it is not your country's civilians being slaughtered here." Slowly, she turned her face around to see him, but her expression, despite the venom laced in her tone, her hate and malice spitting through, her eyes, they were glossing over with tears, her face looking like she was about to break down, lips trembling. "Those who do not give in to those bastards demands are deemed unworthy and killed right then and there. No man, woman or child is safe. Those who have it worse are the people of different races and cultures, they aren't even given an option, as I heard rumors of those taken away are seen as shameful and sent to prison camps; not just one, but hundreds! People, innocent lives, are sent there to be tortured and exterminated! Pokemon, no matter what they are or how young, are taken as food to be eaten or for experimentation! No one is safe! Why? What for? What have we done to deserve that!" Amy bit down in the air as she couldn't suppress her primal growl, a desire to stab her teeth right into any of those bastards neck would never be subdued until the deed is truly down by her own paws.

A deep breath in, and a deep breathe out, and now she could finally control herself to continue.

"So many native Kalosians have banded together to fight them off. We are the Kalosian Resistance. We have lost our country, our homes, and worse, our family to them. Now, we are fighting back, as we'd rather die in battle than give up and slowly rot in any camp.

I am the last of my own squad, as it seems, much like your own to that beast in the sky we have dubbed; 'The Screamer'. I, just as much as you, wish to see every last one of them dead. Our forces are dwindling, but at least we are showing we don't give up." She left it there the last few words she only sequked out as she let her emotions get the better of her, shaking her head, she looked away, unhappy of how easily she let her emotions get the better of her. The human no longer had his sub-machine gun pointing at her, idly aiming to the ground as he stood there in shock.

"Amy." She turned back to the human who looked down to her with determined eyes.

"What?" She replied trying to shake off any loose tears that dared to streak down her battle-hardened face.

"I'm Private Cormac McNeal of the Unovan Army." He gave a salute to the Pokemon, staring down at Pokemon with solid eyes. "As a soldier, it is my solemn duty to protect any and all civilians, and to stop those who wish to hurt them. Amy, of the Kalosian Resistance, I give you my word that I won't stop fighting those bastards until the end, either if my life is taken, or there are none left to take mine. Too many lives have been lost today already, as I've seen many soldiers cut down right in front of me. Sure, the Yanks could be loudmouthed and silly, but they were good guys. Hank, he showed me the pictures of his little girl he was going home too. Now he's dead. They didn't deserve that." His eyes glossed over a little, but he refused to give attention to this.

Slowly Amy turned her body around, staring back at him with strong resolve, she nodded, shake her face to remove any loose tears still lingering on her face. "Thank you, Sir McNeal, for your kind helps to know we are not alone in our fight."

"Please, just Cormac will do." He offered her a large beaming smile, the grin reassuring the breaking Houndoom that, at least for now, everything is serene for just this moment. No deaths, bullets or explosions, just the two being happy, if only for a fleeting moment.

But this moment had to stop, sooner or later, as Cormac was the first to speak first.

"So where do we need to go?" Amy tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, you are the native, where's our best option to go then?" Amy scratched her head as she pondered his question.

"There's a town nearby. We should look there, as it may have more Resistance members there, if were lucky. Though I fear it may have been overrun by the Fascists, as many village's have already been taken, so we should stay sharp." Cormac readied his sub-machine gun in confirmation, determined as ever.

"Lead the way."

* * *

The walk to the town wasn't kept in silence, as the two idly swapped stories, mainly about the efforts at stopping the Kalosian Fascists on how it is on both sides. Cormac's side has launched a massive offensive on the beaches, and despite the many number of losses to Amy's relief they've have been driven the enemy back in many countries, some even having the enemies control completely gone.

Amy talked about her sides ordeals, as being outmatched and outgunned they're best option is to stay defensive and attack only when being attacked, as creating an assault would only result in numerous heavy losses. She talked about the other members of her squad, all gone now, but Cormac could tell how much she trusted them. He didn't peer into the Houndoom's history, fearing he may be going to far, as he already could guess what happened to any family or trainers she might have had.

As the walked over the top of the hill the town started to be in clear sight, but more than that, smoke can be seen rising over the house. Cormac listened intently to any noise of gunfire or an explosion, but nothing was heard. No noise at all.

"It's too quiet..." He heard the Houndoom order before immediately taking off to the town, Cormac shouting her name loudly as he ran off to her as his words fell on deaf ears. Her speed far outmatched his, as he was only able to catch glimpses of her as she rounded the corners of the houses, his heart beating heavily in his chest, as all he could do was sprint as fast as he could.

But despite how breathless he was becoming, he was able to pick on the fact that he didn't spot a single soul in sight, whether civilian, Pokemon or soldier, this whole town seemed deserted. Did everyone evacuate? He could only hope this.

Finally, the Houndoom stopped, her body frozen in place as she stared at something from beyond the corner of the building. As Cormac caught up with her he wilted his body over forward breathing in heavily to catch his breath, twice today he ran faster then he ever thought he should.

"Okay, what is it with you and me running so much today." He panted as he straightened himself, looking over to the Houndoom, who it seemed, didn't even hear Cormac's own words as she just stared forward in silence, completely frozen.

"Hey, what is-" He began to question the Pokemon, only to stop when he saw exactly what her eyes were transfixed on, and slowly, leaned his body back up as he too became entranced by the sight before him. However, he didn't smile, only frown as he felt his breath caught in his throat.

Right in the centre of the plaza were a multitude of bodies stack on top of the other, all scorched as smoke rises from within spaces between the humans. Their bodies burnt as none were left alive, and the pungent smell of burning flesh still lingered in the air, Cormac having to place his hand over his nose to cover up the smell. He could swear he had heard Amy mutter something along the lines of "I was too late."

He didn't know why, but a strange forced pulled him forward as he slowly walked to the pile of corpses. Bending down he gently wrapped his arms around one body, lightly pulling it off the floor as he stared in shock at the small figure he was holding. It seemed, it wasn't just adults the Kalosian's treated without mercy.

"This is what we're fighting against." Amy's voice was low as she walked over to him. "Death or turn traitor are the only options they give is, if they even give us that much at all. Too those among us, to die fighting so others are kept out of harm is a far better option than to live any time longer under their rule." Her expression remained motionless as she stood by his side, no longer able to bare seeing the pile of innocents before her.

"Cormac we should-" Without a warning from the human he suddenly began to jerk, his arms become so stiff he could no longer hold onto the small corpse as it dropped unceremoniously to the ground, his whole body shook as Cormac leaned his body off to the side, his hands reaching out to keep him from dropping to the floor as the human began violently vomiting on the floor, spilling his guts as whatever food he had in his stomach now dripped on the concrete. Throughout the sounds of the human being sick she could hear his whimpers, lightly rubbing a paw over his back to soothe him.

Even after there was nothing left in his stomach to spill Cormac still rested in that same position, only slowly rising minutes after. Putting pressure on his hands Cormac forced himself to rise, Amy taking a step back as the human turned around to leave.

"Let's go. There's no-one here, civilian or enemy. It's best for us to search elsewhere." His was low and his words drawn out. Looking straight forward as he marched on, Amy walked over to him and stepped alongside him as they began to make their way our the village.

"Where to next?" He asked, not looking her way, not that Amy could see his eyes anyway, covered by his helmet.

"Unfortunately I cannot say which towns have been destroyed and which have the Resistance fighting back. My squad's main mission was scouting, but I've yet to have any Intel about any around here. We should keep moving forward. Were bound to find either or our groups eventually." He agreed with this statement, nodded in agreement as they walked out the desolate town.

This time the two walked in complete silence, neither saying a word as Amy was hesitant to speak first. She knew first hand the horrors of this way but Cormac...he had certainly fought the enemy before this day, that much seemed obvious to her, but today was definitely when he realized just how unjustifiably evil they were.

"Cormac, I-"

"You don't have to say anything." He didn't stop his stride or look down to her, only marching forward.

"But Cormac I just-"

"I'm fine." His voice was deep and low, the words almost caught in his throat. "Let's just find the enemy."

"No, you're not!" She barked striding ahead of him and turning around, standing right in front of him as she stared daggers into his eyes. "I know you're not! Just wait and talk to me for a second!"

"I don't need to talk, I just need to do my duty and kill every soldier I find!" He shouted bark, annoyed greatly by the Houndoom's refusal to move.

"No! You need to calm down for a second and breathe. You are not fine, I know it, and you know it! Just sit down for a minute and calm, down!"

"And how the hell do you know I'm not fine?" In a flash she jumped forward, stretching her hind legs as she leaned on his chest with her front paws, staring daggers right into his eyes as she spouted out.

"Because I wasn't fine either!" Her scream nearly echoed, across the plains, everything fell silent as the human didn't reply to her, his mouth was forcibly kept shut by something as Amy continued.

"Do you think I was fine when I found out what they did? Do you think any of us were? No, I wasn't, and neither was anyone. I know exactly what you're going through, so don't you **dare** tell me otherwise." Her words spat on him. "You're not fine, and if you keep telling yourself that, all that's gonna happen is you will spiral into your own self-created madness, spending sleepless night awake as you feel it was in some way your own fault they were killed, and no matter how hard you tell yourself otherwise it won't change, as in the end you'll just be a blubbering mess who can barely sleep as every night you have the same nightmare; the images of the dead screaming out in pure agony, wondering why you never saved them. So yes, I do know exactly what it feels like to say you're fine when you're not." She turned away, unable to look him in the eyes as she felt her tears start to appear.

"Everyday feels like hell knowing it can still happen." She commented as she leaned her head on his chest, feeling the human slowly stroke along her back, Amy while reluctant to say it, felt gratitude in how it calmed her down, soothing both her back and her mind, closing her eyes as she relaxed in his massage, her nose tingling as the smell of something wafting into her nose.

Wait. It was blood she smelled. Faint, but nearby. She pulled her head away as she sniffed at the air, it was coming...she looked over spotted a barn over the hill...from over there. She dropped her body to the ground as she began moving in that direction. "Cormac, I smell some blood coming from over there. It might be someone, come, come quickly." As Amy took off so did the human as they both made a beeline for the barn, jumping over the fences, barren, whatever Pokemon's were raised here are long gone, as they both got by the open large doors. Cormac had his weapon ready, neither knowing if it was friend or foe as he hugged the wooden door with his back.

He gave a nod to the Houndoom, who nodded back as she readied her own body; her hackles were raised on her back and neck as she crouched low, her front teeth showing as she stood by the corner of the door. With his sub-machine gun aimed and slowly turning the corner he kept himself as far out of view as needed.

And with a snort he turned the corner and prepared, Amy springing out from behind as licks of flames escaped her muzzle, both eyes looked and searched, ready to strike at a moment's notice-

And in the barn was but one human, a male leaning against a bale of hay, but to Cormac's both surprise and relief he wasn't wearing the regimental uniform of a Kalosian Fascist, instead he was wearing only a bloodied black tank-top over his chest, and next to him sat a brown jacket, stitched onto it was the same insignia that Amy had on her own brown canine coat.

He looked up, seeing the two intruders as he stopped dressing his wound, a task that seemed understandably hard as he dressed a bandage over his right arm, or what was left of it, as all the hand, and some of the arm, had been torn off and lost by some unknown cause as the blood had finally stopped dripping out of him.

"Soldat!" Amy shouted in surprise as she rushed to his side, sniffing around him, mainly his nub of an arm, as the unnamed human could only laugh at her actions.

"Don't laugh, you are badly wounded." She reprimanded him as she looked him over with sad eyes, Cormac only staring at her.

"Tis only an arm. I'll live at least." He still laughed, now able to spy the other soldier standing aimlessly in the barn. The unnamed man looked to him, taking a good glance at his uniform.

"I'm guessing your part of the Allies come to help?" He asked him as Cormac could only stare in shock. How could he laugh off his arm being torn so casually? This thought made him think back to the last time he had seen Hank. Ugh, could any of this be considered normal to anyone? Cormac rather hoped not.

"I am. Amy, do you know this man?" The Pokemon moved herself off of the human, no longer putting any of her weight over him.

"Not personally, but I recognized him instantly as being one of our own, of the Resistance." She answered, looking back to the Resistance soldier. "Soldat, tell me; what happened?" The soldier in question face turned somber as he replied in a serious tone:

"My town nearby is getting overrun. Our group is fighting, but it's seems all for naught, as it's nothing but a losing battle. I was the only one that managed to escape, to find help, even if I didn't completely make it out." He waved his torn arm around to showcase this, his form of black comedy, didn't in any way alleviate the tension. "Please, help us the rest of your squad to come and help us before were all wiped out. And I mean all of us; women, children, seniors. They're going to kill everyone."

"There's only me in my squad left." He hated to say it, hated to let the good soldier down. But he couldn't lie. His face fell when he was told, but at least he knew the truth. He turned to the Pokemon, who also stated she was the only one left in her squad as well. The Resistance soldier only shook, sighing as he stared to the ground in disbelief for a few seconds before looking back up.

"Still, two is better than nothing." The man's optimism was overwhelming to Cormac; even after everything, he still looked for a silver lining, no matter how small it was. Cormac couldn't help to crack a smile, albeit a small one, so long as people like him are around, hope would never die within the Resistance, Cormac truly believed this.

"Give them hell soldier. Don't go down until you've taken down as many of them bastards as you can." He nodded with a smirk, Cormac returning it with a salute of his own as he turned to leave, Amy already was off him and out the doors.

"Oh and one last thing." McNeal turned back around to see the man holding out a small box for him, and inside he can spot a number of shells packed mostly neatly within the box.

"Take my shotgun." He gestured with his head the weapon in question laid underneath his jacket, laid over it so much Cormac never realized it as first. "I'll be glad to know someone can still get some use out of it. Arceus knows I no longer will." He waved his handless arm to showcase this, holding back a laugh of his. "Take it, soldier. Make them scream." He said as McNeal pulled out the shotgun from underneath his jacket.

It was an Unovan Combat Shotgun, pump action, complete with a bayonet on the end and a sling to hold over his back. "What is you name, soldier of the Resistance?" Cormac asked as he holster the weapon over his back.

"Maxime Allard, member of squad 24 in the Kalosian Resistance." He answered with pride, swelling his chest.

"Cormac McNeal, Private of the Allied forces." Came the reply he knew was going to be asked. "Hope to see you again, one day Maxime." He waved Allard off as he walked away, leaving him to rest up for now.

"And the same to you, Cormac." And with that, the two left him to be alone. With some hope, he will be back on his feet and no time, and one-handed now or not, he won't stop being a soldier of the Resistance until his heart can no longer beat.

And also hoping that any Kalosian Fascists don't happen to stumble onto him now that he's alone. At least he's not armless, both literally and figuratively, he still had his pistol with him.

Actually because that he still has his handgun, he hoped a few enemies come and find him. He still had some fight left in him.

"Come on and get me you bastards! I still have 12 bullets left!" He screamed ot the outside world, to any Fascist that could hear him and find the man ready to take some lives. A rather pity shame they weren't any.

* * *

The two, human and Pokemon, didn't stop they brisk run until the village was in sight, and even before then the sounds of gunfire could be heard echoing out the settlement; bangs and booms sounded out village as this thought gave both of them some hope. As it seems there's still people standing against the Kalosian Fascists.

As the houses became ever closer, making the edges of the village the two began to slow, speed needed to be replaced by cautiousness as they waved through, going behind the walls of the homes and peering out from the corners, submachine-gun ready for any enemy soldier that dares to face him.

The houses were densely packed in this village, homes never housed any gardens as it was nothing but brick walls and pathways, stacked together neatly like fish in a can. To Cormac's unknowing delight this was a blessing, allowing them both to have quick cover and easy hiding spots should the need arise, and ample places to ambush.

They ducked behind the cover, spotting no enemies with every move, through the gunfire can still be heard, they could tell it was far off onto the other side of the village.

"You smell anyone?" Cormac asked to the Pokemon standing by the wall next to him, not bothering to look her way as he inspected around a corner, see no movement either from friend or foe.

"I can barely smell anything other than decay and gunpowder. Why are you asking me this?" She tilted her head to him, annoyance laid in her tone.

"You're the one with a better nose." He shot back, looking her way with furrowed eyebrows.

"My nose may be superior to yours, that is a true statement, that does not mean I can smell _everything_." She shook her head, moving and turning around the corner with a sulk as Cormac only walked after her.

"I mean, really Cormac; 'You smell anyone'? If I did smell someone I would have told you. You're not the only one on high alert." She continued her walk, knowing full well he was walking behind her.

"I know, I was just making sure." He answered, hitting the bank of a wall with his back, as he shuffled to a corner and looking out. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to her. "I'm sorry, alright." She made eye-contact with him. "It's just, this whole place feels like a large trap for me. For all we know there's now an enemy soldier at every turn. This area feels so uncomfortable quiet." Amy could understand what he was going with, she too felt it a little unnerving there wasn't a soul in sight. Could they really be too late? Have they failed already-

An ear flickered. She heard something, a little faint, but talking. She told Cormac to hush for a second as she slowly crept her way to the other side of the wall, keeping her ears posted as she heard the noises getting louder to her. She peeked her head slowly out from the wall, spotting two soldiers, with their dark coloured uniform, walking away from their position, talking aimlessly as they held their weapons in their arms. She could hear more voices, barely able to center her attention the words.

"What is it?" Cormac whispered as he held onto his gun tightly, peeking an eye out from the corner just like her.

"Soldiers. And there's a number of them. I could just barely make out them saying, but I heard them say a squadron had just turned up...hold on." She heard something else, and a shiver sent up her spine as a result. "Their about to amass on what they believe is an encampment of civilians at the end of the village. They say some are fighting back, but only a few of the Resistance are left. Cormac, they're going to kill everyone!" She turned around to face him, her pupils shrunk and eyes wide, almost visibly shaking. He felt the same way, knowing full well they aren't going to leave any alive if the last town was any indication.

"We must save them, I know, but how do we take on a whole squadron by ourselves? We could flank them and hit them by surprise, and even if the the Resistance member attack at the same time, who might I add don't know about us at all, the chances are still low. We have neither the manpower or firepower to take on that many soldiers by ourselves." He felt deflated for saying this.

She wanted to bite something, anything. Her frustration visible as she paced around, wanting to yell or scream, to attack or kill. No matter which way she looked at it he was right. Only two soldiers, a human armed with a sub-machine gun and a shotgun, the other a Houndoom. It was practically suicide. She wouldn't let it come to this for too soon of a last resort. She needs to think of something, of a plan, of a way to fight on better terms, there was gotta be something, she-

"Cormac?" Her voice strangely calm as the human, who was simply watching the Pokemon let out her frustration with sympathy, wondered what made her stop so suddenly. "Did you say we're lacking on firepower?"

"Yes why?" He answered, a little concerned for her.

"Well does that even the odds?" She pointed a paw to the direction she was seeing, and looking up from the Pokemon and to the direction, as, sitting all alone by itself was a certain abandoned vehicle: he had to agree, that might actually help.

Cormac opened the hatch as he peered through; no movement inside, it was dim, but still light enough to see inside.

"Anything?" Amy asked from the sidelines as the human started to descend inside.

"There's no one in here, it seems, but it seems intact from what I can see." He replied, giving the Houndoom a wash of relief. She was worried from the crater right beside it that it was permanently damaged, despite the outside looking in fair shape, and would offer no use to them. But so far it could be their last hope.

"The insides look in good shape. Whatever happened to the crew didn't kill them while in here, maybe they had to bail out for some other reason. A gas attack perhaps?"

"Yes, yes, or maybe they just forgot. Cormac; the questions remains; does it still work?" Amy's impatience getting the best of her. Every second wasted could mean a second too late. She feared greatly this wouldn't be the case.

"Hold on, I've found the driving seat. Now to find the ignition and...aha-" With a mechanical roar it came to life, getting a jump out of the Pokemon, who was more than glad no one was around to see that. Getting embarrassed was far from being top of the list of things-to-do this day.

The human emerged from above the hatch, only the top half of his body, with a smug expression as he patted the metal frame. "You coming?"

In between all the fighting, prepping for a war and marching off to the war, to lone guards idly stood beside some houses, one munching on a biscuit casually as both stood their ground, in the off chance they could get flanked from behind and suffer any needless casualties.

Though with such little faith in that ever actually happening the two didn't even try to look interested as they were stationed here, standing bored and wishing to do anything else. At least getting into a gunfight was _something_.

"Huh?" One of them heard something as they both quickly readied their weapon, the sounds of engine roaring, travelling over the concrete as the booming mechanical sounds got closer to their position, both strongly unsure what it was as it turned a corner and stormed out in the open for them-

And to their relief it was a Raikou 1 Tank, with their symbols painted on the side, a fast, reliable, armored vehicle with a powerful 8.8cm 36 mounted turret with a MG42 atop the hatch, roaring out into the open as it moved past the houses…

And stopped. Then turned a little. Moved forward a few feet. Stopped again. Then a few feet back.

The two soldiers looked on in disbelief, confused as to who the hell is driving it so...weirdly. Is the driver drunk or something? Or are they trying to give a different soldier a practice test?

"Hey hey!" One of the men called, waving his arms about to get their attention, the other following in suit seconds later as they called out to the driver. "Hey over here! You lame or something?" He insulted as the tank stopped short on the ground. Only a moment later the turret started to slowly turn, the sounds of the gears moving was the only noise it made as it pointed at the two soldiers, liking an eye in their direction.

The second soldier stopped his waving as he felt a need to to take step back, realizing that something's a little off, and reaching an arm out he began to shake the other human to get his attention. "Heinrich, I think we need to-"

With an almighty boom the cannon suddenly fired as a shell shot right between the pair, dust, aggregate and body parts were flown into the air by the explosion, the two unfortunate men having not time to react as they died instantly, the dust settling leaving only a scorched patch were they once stood.

"Two down, Arceus knows how many more to go!" Came the cocky voice of a Houndoom from inside the tank, as stood up by the controls did Amy man the tanks turret, her paws shaking with excitement as she felt some satisfaction in blowing up two of the bastards.

"Well get ready, I don't know how many more soldiers there are. And I doubt any of them nearby missed the sound of our little shell going off." Cormac called back, as he was seated into the drivers chair handling the controls as the driver.

"Yeah yeah." She waved him off with a roll of her eyes, pulling out another fresh shell and loading it into the turret, with the design of the turret being Pokemon-friendly, she had little trouble handling the shell or cannon. "Just drive and find me as many of them as you can. I don't want to stop until I've run dry of shells and you've run dry of gas to drive over them."

He didn't answer, for he felt the same, though he preferred to not get into a situation where running them over was an option, that sounded a little too...messy in his opinion

So with a push he accelerated the tank forward...no backwards, as Cormac fumbled over the controls as he rather poorly tried to steer the vehicle. Amy let out a loud sigh, wanting to face palm with her paw as she could feel just how badly Cormac was trying to drive.

"Where the hell did you get your license- in a cereal box? How do you expect me to aim when you're driving like a drunk Mankey?" The Pokemon shouted down to the drive, annoyed of how un-frightening she know felt aiming a barely controlled tank.

"Hey! Give me some slack, _love_ , I've never driven one of the before!" He shouted back as he tried to steer, the Houndoom now glad he couldn't see her as she felt a heat rise in her cheeks with her calling her that name.

"Wha-whatever. Just drive." She brushed him off, miffed of feeling so undermined.

Meanwhile, anyone outside would have been the witness to the sight of a powerful tank moving around with wild abandon, moving forward backwards, turning left or right. Just fumbling around without any understanding which way it is meant to go.

"Hey, I think I've gotten the hang of this-" With a crash both Amy and Cormac felt the tank drive backwards into something, whatever it was it was large, heavy and quite solid.

"Really?" Amy questioned loudly as all the human could say was "Oops." He drove a bit away from what he just smashed. "Eh...the owner might not notice." He tried to wave it off as the Houndoom let out another loud sigh. But this time after the tank moved forward and stopped, it moved forward again. And again.

"Okay, _now_ we're in business." Cormac boasted as he began to drive the tank forward, going over the scorched crater as he turned the vehicle perfectly round the corner. Now with a bolster of confidence as Amy readied the turret, turning again and catching the sight of a number of the Kalosian soldiers walking away, a few turning around to see the tank catching up with them, none aware of who's piloting it.

"Amy!" Cormac signaled to her as she was already aiming on the nearest soldier. Without giving a warming she pressed the trigger, the sole soldier not having time to pray as the shell hit him dead on, exploding him to pieces as the other men could only look on with wide-eyed fear, the Pokemon already loading a fresh shell.

The enemy began to shout and run as they dispersed, retreating as the tank never stopped, and the cannon fired with every aim, taking down more fearful soldiers as they screamed in horror as it took down men in groups.

The tank turned to face more men still trying to scamper Amy fired off another shot, killing enemy humans and Pokemon alike, all targets for her, as she took down more of the other side, firing a shot that blew a enemy Magneton to pieces with ease. Only a few dared to fire at the overwhelmingly powerful vehicle, and those that did ran away seconds later after the realization of how fruitless it was.

But as the enemy dispersed Amy found herself with less targets and soon with none as as away away, hiding behind and in the buildings, displeasing the Pokemon greatly, made worse when the tank suddenly stopped it's course.

"Cormac, the hell did you stop for!" She called as she looked down to him, who had stopped moving himself as he lifted an ear up. "You hear that?" He asked, not turning an inch to her as the Houndoom instead lifted an ear, hearing the sounds of more gunfire in the distance.

"The gunfire isn't on us. Don't you think that means..." He trailed off, letting her connect the dots as she realized exactly what he means. "Go forward!" She called. "It's right ahead of you."

With a roar the engine was brought back to life and stormed forward. Amy loading a new shell and keeping a watchful eye as the sounds of a firefight was getting close, yelling could be heard, screams of anguish and dying, shouting out of frustration, insults spelled back and forth on both sides as explosions from grenades rocked the area, as the tank charged forward into the open area, steadfast in its charge as it entered the fight zone, fearless as it stormed into the gunfire, the clattering of bullets on the armor clanged in the two's ears.

"Shit-a tank!" The voice of one man called out nearby in fear.

"Fuck, were dead." Another voice Cormac could hear on his left, and taking a look he could see the sight of a number of armed men backing away from the tank behind cover, and to his relief it was not the soldiers of the Kalosian Fascists but instead that of ordinary looking men, civilians with rifles and pistols.

"Amy, we have Resistance to our left!" He was almost mirthful of this fact, as Amy didn't need to be told what to do next, as aiming her turret to the right she opened fire on the soldiers. Not a single one prepared for the surprise of seeing one of their own vehicles turned against them as Amy didn't let loose her firing of the cannon until every enemy in her sight was dead or ran away in terror.

"Yeah! Run away you bastards, like the pathetic cowards you are!" Amy cheered, almost dancing to herself as the vindictive Pokemon insulted the soldiers some more. Cormac stopped to look her way, giving a brief smile that the Pokemon met back as both stared for the briefest of seconds before a loud boom shook their cabin.

"The hell was that?" Cormac asked to himself in unease, as another boom rocketed the area. Daring to look out, he could see only one man holding a large tube pointing their way, looking through it's blast shield as Cormac's pre taught knowledge on the enemy's armaments showed him what exactly the danger was.

"Oh no..."

"Shit! They have a Tank's Bane on them! Keep your head down Amy! I'm getting us outta here!" Cormac revved the engines as he began to move, however, he barely moved a few feet before a rocket came barreling down on their position, as both he and the Houndoom got knocked to the side and met only pitch blackness.

McNeal was the first to rise as he pushed himself up off the cabin floor, his head hurting as his ears could only hear almost only ringing, another explosions rocketed off the metal walls as he shouted out to Amy.

"Yeah, I'm alive." She called back, picking herself up as well, shaking her head as she spat on the floor. "Don't worry about me, worry about the tank. Go. Now." Cormac began to do grabbing the controls of the tank as he lurched them forward, his head still hurting but he refused, but to his shock the vehicle didn't move, only stuttered at his command. He tried again and a third time, but to no avail as the tank was out of commission, the warhead that hit them destroyed there tread, leaving them as sitting targets in the metal box.

With a grunt he pushed away from the controls and quickly made a beeline to the hatch, quickly grabbing the hurt Pokemon and carried her over his shoulder as he bailed out of the tank and into the open, dropping down and resting by the side of the tank, his back to the side as he wielded the sub-machine gun with his other arm.

"Quickly." A voice called out to them, as with his front facing them a single man motioned him with his hand to come his way. "Follow us now!" Cormac didn't need to be told twice as with the bruised Pokemon hunched over his shoulder he hastily made a retreat his way, as the other human led the way for the soldier and carried Houndoom, as many other armed civilians ran with him as well, a few staying behind to keep guard as Cormac kept himself shut for now, already knowing what side they are on.

They ran away from the fight scene, along the way letting down an irritated Houndoom who no longer wished to carried like a child, who ran by their side, only stopping when they reached an encampment.

Men, women, children, and even a few of Pokemon were scattered around the open ground of what he presumed was an area that once held market stalls before the war scattered those ideals. Many of the men were cuddled around their children, keeping them close as he took note of how many people still stayed here. Only four of the armed men he noticed were wearing the same insignia jacket as the Resistance member, as the rest seemed more as civilians having no other choice than to fight. He didn't need to ask what happened to the others.

Something caught his eye as a bunch of the men were gathered around, taking straws from a woman. He was perplexed at seeing this, to fixated to not notice a Houndoom walking by his side.

"They're drawing lots to choose who will hold the gun and give mercy to the rest." She chimed in, not looking his way, as she had walked off somewhere as they entered this place to talk to a Resistance member. "They figure it's a better solution to die here than be taken alive and tortured to death." Cormac watched as one man pulled out the short straw, immediately crying as he rushed over and hugged his family as tears ran down his cheeks, sobbing into his wife's shoulder. The soldier felt a pit appear in the bottom of his stomach.

"Come." Amy ushered him. "There's some people who wish to speak with you. Follow." She walked off, not giving him any time to object as he walked right behind, the sounds of the boom in the distance had gone quite by now, at least signifying the enemy had stopped they drops, so now he could hear the whisper and murmurs of the people sitting around restlessly, hearing more about those rumored camps Amy had spoken of earlier that day, of how people are skinned to turn it into lamps, or to be tortured for bizarre medical experiments. The Allied soldier could only shudder, hoping to Arceus himself this wasn't true, not a single of those camps existed.

" _Chef_." Amy spoke as one man, this one wearing a jacket of the Resistance, who turned away showing the smiling face of man at least twice Cormac McNeal's age, with a short cut hair and well built physique, the soldier took a little relief he wasn't on their side. "Ah, so this is the Allied soldier you've told me about." He spoke in a baritone voice, walking over and sizing the Private up and down. "I have to say, I would have thought they'd have sent more than one man."

Cormac opened his mouth to speak, but Amy spoke before he could, saying "They were a lot more, but 'The Screamer' got to the others first." Cormac could see how the man's face dropped from the mention of that plane. "He was all I could save, unfortunately. I suspect that many more troops have stormed the land, but as far as I know none of them know of our predicament. So I presume he's all we have." Amy tone's spoke with little emotion behind it, worrying him a little.

"Ah see...still having one soldier is still better than none." He shrugged it off. "I just hope Allard and his group have found more help at least."

"Allard? Do you mean Maxime Allard?" Cormac blurted out, earning a sharp look from the Houndoom at his lack of discretion.

"Why yes. Have you perchance came across him?" The Resistance's group leader asked with a wave of his hand.

"We met him in a barn as he was bandaging a wound. A hand was gone, blown off I would say. There was only him though." He looked solemn, wondering how many men didn't make it out with Maxime, or how many had families of their own here.

The chief shook his head, appearing gloomy for a few seconds before stating; "At least he's alive. He can fight another day. Speaking of, I'm guessing he gave you that shotgun you have on you." He pointed to the pump-action hostelered on his back, which Cormac had mostly forgotten about till now. Taking it off him and inspect the shotgun himself, he couldn't help but notice it looks aged a little, if still in perfect working condition. Even the blade of the bayonet looked a little worn, though one full thrust would still pierce any man's heart with ease.

"Yep, that's definitely Allard's all right. Only _he_ would be crazy enough to attach a blade on a shotgun. In speaks a lot if he entrusts his favored weapon to you." While the leader tried to laugh it all of, Cormac could only think about the only he part...only him... The Allied soldier looked around, checking out every armed man there was. Even including the four Resistance members, there's was only about 15 men here ready to fight back at most, not counting any of men that might be out on the frontline.

Compared to what the enemy might have in its entire squadron, not to mention they would be better armed, better trained...It's a very unbalanced fight.

"Take it." Cormac's arms shot straight out, presenting the shotgun to the leader as he looked on with a determined expression. "There are many men who could use this more than me. I have my own gun with me, it's only fair that somebody that needs it more than me should have it." But despite handing out the weapon to the leader, he only chuckled in return slowly pushing the gun down, through it all Amy watched with surprised eyes, looking up to her friend as she whispered out his name slowly.

"Maxime gave you that his firearm. Far as I'm concerned, it's for you and you only. Besides, it's not the lack of guns as our problem, it's the lack of people who can fight. Most of the people here aren't soldiers, barely any of them have ever even held a rifle before. It's sad to say this, but this is the best we can do." He suddenly pointing a thumb up to himself. "But even _if_ that's the case, not a single one of us will stop until we're dead, you can count on that. We won't run, we won't surrender, we'll keep on fighting until the last man. That's our pledge as: **The Resistance**." This man's words gave Cormac real faith; as even if they die today, even if he himself dies this day, that means he did his duty not as a soldier, but as man of action and self-sacrifice. This is what it means to be a soldier, he believed dearly in his heart.

Cormac retreated his shotgun, placing it back over his shoulder. As he mulled over those words. Reaching into his chest pocket Cormac pulled out a small box that was given him to earlier today, and presented it to the man standing before him eagerly.

"If you won't take my shotgun, at least take some of my ammo. I can see that some of your men are armed with combat shotguns. I already have enough to carry me, at least let me give your men some in return." The unnamed leader smiled at the soldier grasping the box with both his hands as he slowly slid them out of him.

"Thanks, we've had to use a few shells as makeshift mines, I'll make sure to put this to good use. What was you name soldier?"

"Cormac McNeal, Sir." He gave the leader a strong salute, he replied it in turn.

"Good, if we live after today, I'll make sure your name goes down in legends in this village." While the leader laughed at the end, Cormac did not mind if he was joking or not. He only both of them made it to the end of the battle alive. A sudden tug on his leg caught his attention away from the leader and to the Pokemon standing next to him all this while, keeping purposefully quiet until now to let the two speak.

"May I speak to you in private." Amy politely asked, a frown adorned on her face gave the male a reason to worry, and with a wave of her paw he followed her away from the Resistance leader of this village, offering a wave of small goodbye as Amy walked him away from any others as she settled on a side of a home.

"What's wrong Amy?" He asked her as he crouched down to meet her height.

"It's just..." She gulped some air down as she looked to her side. "I wanted to thank you for getting along with _Chef_. And for giving away your ammo so easily. That was very charitable of you."

"Oh is that all? You don't have to thank me, It's not like I did anything special-"

"And." She continued as he stopped his talking, she was still not looking his way, only giving him a quick glance as he rebutted her compliment, almost a sigh broke her mouth as she chastised herself for changing the subject.

"I also wanted to say; I'm sorry." The human got suddenly confused, Amy continuing her talk before he could ask, as she hated to dance around the subject, and forcing herself forward she urged herself to look him straight in the eye. "About earlier, when I said I was only able to save you. I didn't want to make it seem like you weren't worth much because I wanted to get more than just you. I don't want you to think I think little of your own worth because of it-I don't, I'm actually glad I saved you. You've been a great help so far-you really have-please don't believe I think otherwise."

Cormac stared at her for a few seconds after her speech, Amy worried she might have hurt him from being callous, but to her shock, and relief, he started to chuckle, a warm smile on his face as he gave her two firm pats on her head, ruffling the fur in between her horns.

"Thanks Amy, I needed that." The Houndoom stared up at him in disbelief. Confused wondering what he meant by that for a moment until it dawned on her that he didn't believe her honest was coming straight from the heart.

"I was being serious." She replied, indignant that he was acting frivolous to her words.

"I know." That shut her up for a moment. "But it doesn't make it any less funny to me." He moved a hand to her cheek, as if to make sure she was looking to him. "Amy, I would never think that, despite our short time together, I do see you as a strong and caring individual. I can't say I have a reason to believe you'd ever think that of me. We've thought alongside each other, as a team, we can speak to each other if we have any problems, even _if_ that can be a little shouty. Me and you, were in this together, with the same goal, and the same wish: To stop everybody in this war from killing innocent civilians. Right?"

Her eyes became a little glossed over, but she didn't wipe her eyes. Rather, she alternatively nuzzled into his hand, feeling a sense of warmth not lost to the fire type. As he rubbed her side she let herself be taken into by his comfort, caring little to anyone who saw or stared, and if anything, felt they should be jealous of the moment the two were sharing, as if for just this bit of time, the world was at a placid silence-

Her ears picked up a different noise, a sharp, thin sound coming closer to the group's position. She pulled her head away from his hand as her pricked up, listening heavily as the sound came near.

"You hear that Captain?" A Lucario-another Pokemon soldier in the Resistance- spoke, holding a bolt-action rifle of his own as he looked to the leader in question, who nodded in reply.

A human came running into view, a whistle in his mouth as he took it out to shout out to everyone here. "A platoon is advancing on us! They're too many, we can't hold them off for long!" Neither Cormac nor Amy saw the leader's expression change to a serious look, calling out to his men. "OK everybody, you heard! They are getting closer, every armed man and Pokemon get onto the frontlines now, double-time! Those who I have chosen stay behind guard every entrance and make sure those bastards don't flank you. Everyone, move out now, that's an order." As the leader yelled out to his fellow comrades Cormac found the time to stand up and listen intently, as the people started to panic, the children beginning to cry as the mothers shouted out in unease, the soldiers preparing their weapons, a number of them already began running to the frontline as overs prepared their firearms, stocking their pockets with ammo.

As Amy watched on with some anxiety of their muddled preparations Cormac gave her a few taps to the head, getting her attention as she looked up to him, as Cormac patted his helmet with a small smile adorned on his face. "You ready Amy?" She almost wanted to chuckle at him. After everything leading up to now, she rarely felt a need to fear death, with everything the Kalosian Fascists have taken from her, she felt had nothing left to lose after joining the Resistance. But now, she felt there was something, or rather someone, to keep her going and now, she feared dying will separate her forever.

But if she didn't give it her all, she had no right to call herself part of the Resistance. She needed to be ready, for every second of her life did she need to be ready.

"I am. Lets go, soldier." She turned around to leave as Cormac followed behind, both beginning to run alongside the other Resistance soldiers as they charged into the fight, McNeal holding his Thunderhammer tightly as they sprinted to the battle, the sounds of gunfire meeting gunfire became louder with every step. And within moments he could see many other armed men taking up position behind walls and destroyed homes, firing back and taking cover as the enemy advanced from the other side of the center. More were coming into the fray as many of Resistance men were pinned down, Cormac taking place near a broken side of the wall and peered over as Amy stood by his side as the sounds of bullets discharging echoed across the battlefield as he stared to firing his own gun onto the enemy, targeting any unlucky human that dared to show his head above cover. Feeling too far away he ducked forward to a low wall, firing over the side as the Lucario from before laid his back to the wall, his four head appendages vibrating as he was sensing the air, his eyes closed as he stayed unbothersome-ly calm despite the bullets zapping all around him.

"Human." The Lucario spoke to the soldier next to him clearly. "I can sense the enemy is trying to flank us from both sides. If it keep up like this they'll soon have us in a pincer position."

"Shit." Cormac swore as fired over the wall for a few second before retreating back to cover. "Amy, can you warn the others what they're trying to do?"

"Easily." She replied taking a turn away and adopting a running position, only to stop and take a brief look behind her to the human. "Wait, what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to guard the flank and stop them on my side." And before Amy could interject with him he already made a move to the right side, dodging gunfire as he ran to the next cover and paying little attention to the Pokemon barking at him to come back as he slid by some walls, the Lucario sitting next to her having enough of the Dark Pokemon screaming into his ears as he grabbed Amy by the scruff of her shoulder.

"I can sense where the enemy is and notify your friend if anyone tries to ambush him. You have my word. Now you should have your own word and go inform the others what's happening. Now go!" He pushed her back a little as he urged her to get going, and having a second of hesitation before she sprang away and ran to unknown soldiers, sliding round the corner as she began to bark her warnings before stopping dead short as her eyes suddenly witnessed the sight of a man being strung up by his neck, raised up form the floor as his body choked from his neck getting crushed, struggling with little force as a Scizor- one wearing a uniform resemble their foe's own- held him fatality in a single pincher as all she could do was scream out " _Chef!_ " in anguish as the rest of the men watched in horror as their leader was getting the life drained from him, to shocked to aim their own weapons at seeing the Pincer Pokemon suddenly drop in right in their center.

"You can kill me how you like." The group's leader spat with harsh breathing. "But so long as people like me exist, then the Resistance will never di-" With a single bone-chilling crack did the bug Pokemon break his neck like a twig, not even slightly bothering to care what he was spouting on about as he tossed him to the ground like a wet rag.

Yet just as he turned to face his next opponent he was greeted by the sight of a Houndoom a second away from pouncing on him, having no time to react as she immediately bit down on his shoulder, the bug/steel type screaming out in pain as Amy unleashed a Fire Fang on him. With a heave he managed to push her off him as she landed some feet away, growling fiercely as she challenged the taller Pokemon.

The Scizor had no problem accepting the challenge as he steeled himself and charged up a Metal Claw before springing forward and began attacking his rival, Houndoom narrowly evading each strike as the Scizor was attacking too frequently for her to gain an ounce of offense for herself, the other resistance soldiers dared not to fire for worry they will hit their own, and with Scizor's steel type their bullets would only do minimal damage.

With only being able to dodge away Amy was stuck in her defensive position, trying to weave around his strikes only for once Amy was momentarily jumped in midair did he strike her with her other claw sending her hurtling to the ground meters away, the forcing knocking the breath out of her as she struggled to push herself to her feet.

Dammit! _Can't get a hit in._ Her mind raced as the Scizor already began to assault her way. _He's too fast! I'm not given any time to fight back. It seems I have only shot to do this._ Letting out a breath, she steadied herself as she glared to the Scizor, who already rendered his claw back as it began to glow anew, her jaws open ajar as little flicks of flame began to appear, imperceptible to the Pincer Pokemon as he locked eyes to the Houndoom, charging in closer and pulling back it's claw as he lunged forward and struck to Amy- only for her to suddenly unleash an almighty Flamethrower point-blank, the immense flames covering up the Scizor's entire body as he was engulfed in the spout of flames. The whole area was caked in the sound of the screeching flames as Amy unleashed it for as long as she could before having to stop, the smoke still covered up her fire breath's marking area as she caught her breath, panting heavily to the floor for a moment as she looked back up, still out of breath to see her damage, and as the smoke cleared the image of the Scizor came into view; his whole body charred and blackened, and his silhouette still remained to that of him about to strike, and his expression still wore that of malice towards the female, but his eyes showed no sign life to them, completely white as he remained still like for a few seconds more, almost like he solidified into a stature until his body gave out and he dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, leaving Amy to be the victor of this fight.

But she gave no time to celebrate her fight, as she turned to the other fighters she shouted out as hard as she could to them, even when still struggling to catch her breath she bellowed out at the top of her lungs:

"They're trying to flank us! Protect our sides!" All the men could do was stare in shock at her statement, frozen in place in awe of all that has just transpired, monetarily forgetting what is is they are doing here or who they are fighting against until a lone soldier of the Resistance spoke up for them all.

"You heard her men: Protect our flank. Station men at both sides and watch for any enemy troops. Go now!" They didn't need to be told twice as they began to station themselves by their flanks, watching at both the front and sides as they still fired back at the enemy still bombarding them with bullets-none noticing that Amy had began to run off herself, dodging through the alleyway as she disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the flank Cormac was still taking down any soldier that dared cross his sight, with the help of the Lucario able to sense the enemies location he directed Cormac where to aim and where to duck for cover, as they took out the soldier's with ease. However, despite this, the Aura Pokemon could also sense how McNeal himself was feeling; he was becoming frustrated, his focus diluted as he was becoming more and more unstable, harder for the Lucario to direct.

With his magazine ran dry Cormac dropped and pulled out another, not noticing he had no more left in stock as he readied up the last load and began firing anew.

"Human! Calm down! You need to stay calm. You're becoming unfocused-just hold on for a second and clear your mind!" The Lucario tried to get through to him, his words falling on deaf ears as Cormac refused, or perhaps was unable, to listen as he started to march forward with his gun drawn shooting en masse to any men that dared be in his sights, slaughtering them all with no mercy.

"Human! Get back here! Wait-" Lucario shouted to him, momentarily lacking in his own judgement as a single Gunk Shot landed square in his face- the force slammed his head to the ground as he gasped for air, the purple liquid oozing off his face as his tongue and nose became enforced to the vile smell and taste of the poison.

"Lucario!" One man of his side blare in worry seeing the Pokemon struggling to just keep his body off the floor with his arms, only to hide away behind cover as a bullet slammed into the wall next to him, inches away from his face as he hid behind the cover. Lucario's locks vibrated as he sensed out, almost in normal reaction as he realised where that stray bullet had come from.

"Everyone-" He shouted to any fellow soldier close by. "-Keep your heads down, we have a Longstriker in a window!"

As the fight still continued Cormac advanced forward, weaving through an empty side as no more men were moving to flank, but still keeping a tight hold on his firearm as he made he was over the rubble of a destroyed home, stepping over debris as a lone enemy crossed by, both seeing the other simultaneously as they immediately aimed their respective firearms and pulled their triggers-

Only for neither too fire, as Cormac had became so unfocused on himself he had yet to realize the last batch of troops he was dispensing with ran his magazine dry, the enemy in a similar situation without realizing as both men nearly yelled out in irritation, and as Cormac's hands shake he threw the submachine gun to the ground, quickly taking off his own helmet and threw it straight at the enemy, who in return grabbed his own helmet and threw it too, the Allied soldier ducking under the object as he struggled to pull out his Watchguard, the enemy tried to pull out his own sidearm as Cormac quickly grabbed the grip and aimed it, the other doing the same as the private fired his own shot first, shooting again and then a third as the enemy keeled over, but the still alive human was given no time to rest as more of the enemy could see him as they too fired at him, one bullet managing to gash his side as a it lodged into his chest, the recipient screaming out in pain as he fired aimlessly to where the enemy was, quickly forcing his body out behind a wall as he leaned his back to the bricks, covering over his bleeding wound with his free hand as the pain he felt made him drop his pistol.

"He's behind the wall! Get him quickly!" He heard the voice, through the symphony of bullets and screams of death, he heard the voice coming from behind the wall, the sound of man rallying orders to others else, men who have no care of morality, those who kill without care. He may be shot, but he might as well be dead if he gives up after something as insignificant as this. Pulling both arms away he pulled the shotgun off his shoulder, holding onto the pump with his left arm he strafe himself to the edge of the wall, refusing to let his hands shake as his pushed through the pain, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling, than another deep breath, than another exhale.

And after a third inhale, he grit his teeth and turned the corner sharply, seeing three enemy men come his way, and before either one could react he fired, in such close range his shot took down the two closest in one hit, as he pulled it up to the third, Cormac not letting go of the trigger as remembered one way his late friend told him how to use a shotgun, and with a pump of the firearm he fired a shot almost immediately, taking the third one out as well.

And all Cormac was say howl at the sky, screaming as he charged forward into the open air, daring any Kalosion that dare gets too close to see him twisting the open corner and laying waste to any unexpected soldier that wishes to meet their maker, slaying down and number of men as he hit the wall, letting go of the trigger as he momentarily catched his breath, but not a second later another mook of many rushed past him, not seeing the Allied soldier standing there as he aimed up the shotgun again and pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen as he had no more shells left to use. Cormac letting out a curse in annoyance, one loud enough for the other human to hear as he turned around to see, the Allied soldier for the most split of seconds before realizing he still had one one thing left he could use- the bayonet.

And with a charging roar he leapt forward with the blade held aloft he thrusted the bayonet into the man before he could ready his Deathstalker, letting out a scream of anguish as Cormac's unstopped moment pulled them both down to the ground, as he pulled the blade back out and stabbed him again, blood spurted from the soldiers mouth as his teeth were being stained red. Again, and again, did Cormac repeatedly stab him until he no longer moved, already dead a few stabs before the Private finished.

With a release the heavily breathing male let go of the firearm, letting it drop to the ground as all he could do right now was catch his breath for full, not paying any attention to someone standing behind him, aiming a weapon of his own as Cormac heard a click coming from behind himself. Slowly, he turned his head around, seeing yet another soldier aiming at him, at point blank range with his pistol marked for his head as all McNeal could do was freeze as the Kalosian uttered one short sentence to him.

"Die, you mongrel." Pulling his trigger back Cormac felt the word slow down for him, as his life flashed before his own eyes, his mind wanted to stop believe this was how he goes out, this was how it ends-

A blur. A black blur, a muddy figure suddenly leapt onto the Kalosian Fascist man, pushing him to the floor, as he watched the black figure rip it's fangs straight into the neck of the soldier, tearing into his throat before letting go and turning around as the he spotted it wasn't an it, but a she, a she he has already familiarized himself enough with today.

"Amy." He couldn't help but smile to the Houndoom, who did not share the same cheerful sentiment as the male did as she glare at him.

"Are you always this audacious?" She asked in firm irritation, chastising him right in the middle of the battlefield. "You should consider yourself lucky I was nearby, you need to get moving before you get kil-"

 **Bang**

This sound echoed in his ears as his vision tuned to slow motion, watching with small pupils as Amy slowly dropped to the floor, body carried as blood gushed out a new wound, unceremoniously falling limp on the floor as Cormac could only shout her name:

"AMY!"

 **Bang**

Another shot this one just missing the human's own head as he scrambled away from the sniper's line of fire, hitting his back to the wall as felt his own heart pump so hard he could swear it was trying to burst from his chest, his only thought tied to his Pokemon friend lying limp on the floor. He stared at her limp form, praying, wishing she would stand up and walk away, to shrug it off like it was no big deal, but no, she stayed there still, blood still gushing out to the floor as she stayed listless on the ground.

"AMYYY!" He called to her again wishing to get her attention back, but she made no move to stand up, almost as if she was already dea-

No, he could see it; her legs slightly move, her chest still expanding from taking breaths, to his fair relief, she wasn't dead...at least not yet. His worry turned to anger, his fear to hate, only soft emotion left was the fret of her not making it through today alive.

With a push he shoved his body off the wall and to the dead soldier taking his Deathstalker as he turned and fired upon the sniper located in the window, both he and the spotter ducked as the Private let loose his fire upon him, and with them momentarily unable to shoot back Cormac dropped the firearm and reached down to pick a grenade from the corpse, a peculiar explosive on a stick, as he removed the base cap and let the lanyard drop freely, pulling the string down he held it aloft as he charged the object back. The sniper pulled his head from the cover as he aimed for the Allied soldier once again, getting him in his sight just as Cormac had thrown the grenade towards, only the spotter noticing the grenade as it flown into the window, having not time to yell as it exploded before it could hit the ground, a powerful boom echoed across the small battlefield as the Kalosian Fascists took cover away from the explosion and any falling debri, Cormac wasted no time to watch the explosion unfold as he immediately took off like lightning, reaching down to grab Amy he carried her away with both hands, dodging gunfire at the best of his abilities, shoving through the pain he himself feels as he ran to the nearest source of cover he could find in his path; the very same tank he piloted alongside his injured friend.

Getting around the cover he dropped to the floor, the metal vehicle providing more than enough defense as he lightly tapped on Amy's head, shaking her slightly as he whispered her name in her ear, words of encouragement to get up, to talk to him, even just to lie that she's fine.

With a groan, she started to rose from her unwanted dormancy, Cormac softly petting her side as she looked at his relieved face, and spoke but a few words: "What happened to your helmet?"

"Nevermind that, I'm more concerned about you." She could still feel the pain in his body; it was just beside her left shoulder, it hurt to move her leg.

"Idiot. Why did you grab me, you should have saved yourself?" She reprimanded him, shrugging him off as he gently hugged her close.

"Why would I do that Amy? What good would I be without you close by?" She didn't answer, as even through the sounds of gunfire and smell of death around her she felt a small level of comfort from him, relaxing under his arms as she sighed, believing if this is what fate had in store for her, at least, she could enjoy the final moments she had left next to someone like him, the feeling of the overwhelming forces creeping closer, despite their best efforts.

Her ears suddenly picked up on something, a noise she wished to never hear again, and slowly raising her head up as her body quivered from the sound. "No...anything but that."

With a mechanical roar the startled Cormac looked up the skies for its origin, and seeing what was approaching installed another stock of adding fear into him, screeching across the skies did his eyes meet the very same plane that tormented him this day, the one dubbed by Amy's group: The Screamer, roaring across the skies as it circled the village like a bird of prey.

"Shit." Was the first thing to come from his mouth. "They're dead if that thing decides to bomb us. We don't have anything that can take it down." Amy, as much as she hated to admit it, agreed with him. They both know firsthand just how deadly the plane was, and the small Resistance group had not even a rocket launcher among them, let alone something powerful enough to take it down for good. But through her looks she noticed the big metallic body they were using for cover. _Except for maybe…_

She pushed herself off, surprising the human as she moved onto the body of the tank, climbing up and making her way to the open hatch. "Amy." He tried to stand, clutching his arm to his wound as she continued ascending the vehicle. "Get down quickly, you're hurt."

"And so are you, it seems." She looked down to his wound, not having failed to notice blood staining his uniform moments ago.

"So, all the more reason you need to stay behind cover. I can barely protect you like this, come down where it's safe."

"Are you saying I can't protect myself." She shot back, only for the human to reply with:

"No, I just want to make sure you're safe." The sound of the Screamer flying around overhead roared across the battlefield as the two remained silent for a few seconds before the sound of gunfire from both sounds echoed all around them.

"Cormac do you trust me?" She said, not loud or aggressively, but calmly yet firmly as she looked down to the human who looked back with a tense-filled expression of his own. _With my life_ is one answer he could say, or maybe even _Completely_ if he wanted something simpler. But instead he chose the simplest yet most truthful answer he could think of:

"Yes."

"Then let me do this." He nodded to her, and with her resolved tied to her like a ribbon she jumped into the hatch, and pulled out a shell from it's keeping place, arming the cannon as she grabbed the controls.

With a screech she turned the turret, picking up her ears as she listened, hearing the scream of the jet as it flew around the town, searching for her own side as she looked around as it shredded through the clouds above.

 _There._ She heard it, coming forward on their left as it zoomed to their position, having found it's as Amy found hers, seeing come forward in the skies above.

 _Come closer...that's it…_ She thought with malice as she aimed the cannon, adjusting it left and right as she primed to the plane. _One shot...that's all I have...one shot to do this…_ She kept thinking to herself as she readied the trigger. _All I have is just one chance or it's all over...come closer you bastards._ Her own sense to the outside world were gone, vanished as every fiber in her being payed attention only to the plane itself as she stopped the cannon's position and aimed, ready… and with one quick push-

"I'LL MEET YOU IN HELL!" The turret fired a single blast, soldiers on both sides, reeled in shot as the tank fired its shell off out to the air, the projectile left a trail behind it ripping through the air as it launched forward and towards the jet as came towards the village, soaring down as the pilot flipped a switch and readed the bombs, the hatch opening as the aerial bombs tasted the rush of air, the pilot inside hovered his thumb over the trigger as it came closer and closer to the village, getting nearer as it readied the explosives...but only had it being paying attention to one particular place on the battlefield itself to notice the stationary tank aim and fire his way as the shell got closer and closer, not noticing it in time as the pilot eyes widened at seeing it get so near and…

 **Kaboom**

The explosive rocked the skies as the cockpit erupted in flames, the plane still coming down as the flaming jet soared across the battlefield itself, the Kalosian soldier looked only in awe, and implausible shock, as their once-deemed unbeatable plane came down to the ground covered in fire, dropping over their heads as it fell into the village, disappearing over the sight of the homes as the sound of it's descent can still be heard by all, and after a few seconds, a mighty boom echoed as the destroyed plane finally landed, smashing into unknown houses as the gave out it's final call.

"Finally...I've killed it..." Her body gave out as Amy rested on her side in the cabin as she could stand no more. "I've clipped you wings...for good...you utter...branleur." She could move no more as she stayed, she could do no more as she could no longer move, or fight. Is this was how she would go, then at least she went on a fine as hell coup de grace. She could almost chuckle of the sadness of it all as she closed her eyes, a pity really, if only she could have one last day to-

"Amy!" Like a call from an angel above her eyes were pointed upwards, light pouring down the hatch as a figure of man covered it, looking down to her with a worried look as sunlight bounced off his frame. "Don't you die on me!" _Cormac…_

"Stay there!" He commanded in a authoritarian voice as he grabbed the MG42 mounted atop the hatch and readed the trigger. "I promise you I'm getting you out of here alive!" He gave his pledge as he took and, and with a cry, began firing at the still shocked soldiers over his side, letting loose his own spread of bullets as, taking down any man he saw, or Pokemon, as he ripped to shreds an Ekans that braved to choose their side. Even as they fired, the Allied private did not duck for cover or hide, but instead opted to find the one that wanted to taunt him and not stop firing until he was but a corpse left on the ground to be left to rot, Cormac looked through the sites as he fired upon the enemy, turning left and right to find any men, seeing two more that wanted to be sent to hell, only for a a fire to suddenly consume as flames brunt them to a crisp, those caught in the fire flailed helplessly before slumping to the ground.

"What?" He whispered as he began noticing more men either dropped dead or dropped their weapons as the fighting on his opponent's side began to cease. With care, he looked away from the sights and into the open, as he now understanding what's happening as he witnessed a sight he was more than happy to see:

Soldiers wearing the same olive-colored garb as he began appearing out of the fold on the other side; the Kalosian men cut down in numbers as they were taken by surprise, flanked from behind as the Allied soldiers gunned the men down, those that tried to ran met a rain of bullets on their back, and those smart enough to realize they were outmatched put down their guns and surrended.

A jeep drove out onto the battlefield, carrying a reminiscent Charizard on it's back as he roared out for all to hear, his wing unfolded, showing off all the damages that now ceased his flying days. Behind him more men came marching to the front, many more, Cormac smiling as he started to laugh at the sight.

"How Amy, come look, the Cavalry's here." He banged the side of the hatch to get her attention, but to his confusion she made no answer back, no call or spoke anything.

He nearly screamed to the heavens when he looked as he saw Amy, lying helplessly in the same position she was before, the metal floor stained with her blood as she stayed limp, lifeless.

"No...no no no no no..." Slowly, Cormac picked up her slacked body, holding her in his arms as he stepped down from the tank and to the floor, softly petting her head as she gave no reaction to his movements.

"No no NO! You can't be gone...not now...not everything we've been through today." He didn't hold back the tears as he wept into her side pulling her close as he silently cried for her, holding her tight to his body as he wept. Was this her end?

After all they've been through, all that has been lost and vanished forever. Was it really necessary for her to go too? He refused to believe, refused to believe she'd die like this. But...why won't she talk to him? Why won't she say anything? Is she really…

*cough cough* He pulled his head off her with wide, wet eyes as she felt the warm body scarcely shift. Did he imagine that? No, her limp body began to move again, spitting out saliva as her chest rose and fell.

"A...Amy?" Her eyes slowly opened as she stared up at the tear-stained cheeks of her partner looking down with wide eyes, lips trembling as she said first: "I'm still here?"

She chuckled. "I truly thought I was a gonna. I thought if it is the end for me, might as well go peacefully. Strangely, the last thing I remember before it all went dark was me thinking of you. As it turns out, I'm not wanted on heaven as of yet." He suddenly pulled into another hug, crying a fresh batch of tears, though this one for a happy reason as all Amy could do was lightly rebut his assault of tears on his torso as he sat atop the tank.

"Okay okay, point taken. I'm fine, you're happy I'm fine. Can you stop hugging me now, I like breathing you know." He let her go as requested, letting stand on the floor, despite the wound, which had now thankfully stopped bleeding out. She could stand walk on her own, only suffering a little pain as she moved, but easily bit through the pain.

"Besides, I didn't think soldiers are allowed to cry."

"And who said that?" He replied, wiping his stained cheeks with his sleeve.

"Not sure, but I at least know it applies to being on duty. Speaking of, I think you should go talk to them. They should know of your predicament. After all, you're the last man in your squad. You still have a job to do." He nodded as he walked over to them, giving a wave as a few of the Allied men waved back as they cleared out the rest of the prisoners of war.

"Soldier." One man called as he walked over to him, Cormac getting a good look on his shirt to side an insignia of a Corporal, Cormac presumed him to be the active commander of this group. He gave a firm salute to the officer, earning an "At ease." in response.

"Your name, Private." The Corporal asked him firmly.

"Cormac McNeal of the Unovan forces. Last remaining member of my squad...unfortunately. However, I have made it out alive. Not on my alone, though." He gave a side glance to Amy, who looked away with a small blush, albeit still showed off a slight smile. "Though it's glad to know our forces made it through on the end."

The Corporal's expression faltered. "We've lost many good men this day, that much doesn't need to be said. However, the important thing is we've breached the country. And now...now is where we really push into them. Give them what for...after everything they've done, it's time we break their lines and finally take them down." The Private suppressed his grin at his superior office, instead opting to briefly nod to him.

"I'll just be glad to do my part sir."

"Willingness. I like that." He pointed at the enthusiastic men with a flick of his finger, moving forward and giving him two brefi pat's on his back, though not taking his hand off his shoulder after as he continued. "However, as for now I expect you to get yourself cleaned and patched up. Don't think I didn't notice that blood spot on you." The Corporal laughed as let the Private look down to his jacket, where indeed there was still a big spot of blood from earlier. "Here, go speak to our medic about that. She'll get you to bandage your wound- and the same goes to that little friend of yours." He gave another point, this one to Amy as much of her fur covered in her own blood. "I'll expect you to be ready to join the frontline's as soon as you can, soldier." Finished with what he needed to say he turned and walked off, leaving the two to get themselves done with, but not before shouting one last thing as he left: "Oh, and be sure to find your helmet if you can." And with that, the pair were left alone. Amy was the one to speak first.

"You think this would make for a great story: Us two coming into the fray and wrecking the enemy's side with tank, gun and fire alike." She smirked, walking off as Cormac already knew where she was headed towards.

"Perhaps a short one. It's best for us to focus on more vital matters. We both need to get a bullet removed from us anyway. I need to sit down for awhile, I doubt I can stand for that much longer."

And before they found their healer, Amy asked one last thing:

"What did happen to your helmet anyway?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

It was both a time of mourning and a time of celebration on this clear-sky night, the stars shining down as if each star represented a fallen loved one to all that wanted to survive the onslaught caused by the malicious group.

Within the village this night many gathered around lit bonfires holding a toast to the men that protected the lives of others with their own, for both Resistance and Allied soldiers alike. Food was handed around, gifted by the cooks who served a plate to every person- be they soldier, villager or Pokemon- that stayed for the festivities.

In truth, the Allied team that appeared to end the fight had stayed for the night, with how late it had gotten right after the dust had settled and how far they were from the nearest next destination, the Corporal figured it was best to rest in this village for the night, them men, especially one particular soldier who had made friends with the Dark Pokemon, as it seemed he need to relax, far too high end to continue moving forward for the day.

Some of the soldiers helped move the bodies of the fallen, both with the graves of loved and pits for the bodies of Kalosian Fascists who will no longer take another loved one's life away from their friends. They kept at a different side of the village, as most stayed around the bonfires, swapping stories with the Kalosian's and telling tales of survival and hope.

"Here, what did I tell, was it not a good shotgun or what?" A one-handed man questions to those around him as he side-hugged the Allied soldier sitting next to him. "Bang! Bang! Bang! Every shot, ever kill. What did I say, I said it was a trusty shotgun, and what happened, it didn't let him down. Why did you think I always kept it with me." The Allied soldier could only smile in return as the man sitting next to him talk high of him, or perhaps more of that shotgun of his. Either way, Cormac kept quiet as he finished his meal from his bowl, sitting it down to the side as he looked around the area whisperly. Many children were hugging their fathers warmly, glad that they survived the fight, while the children of the ones that didn't come back were taken away to the nearly dug graves as they mourned their loss. Pokemon sat next to their owners as they ate alongside each other. Speaking of Pokemon…

"Does anyone know where Amy went." The Houndoom had stayed almost inseparable by his side throughout most of the after-battle. Though some time after the fires were lit and food was handed out Amy seemed to have wandered off. Cormac paid it no intentional mind back then, figuring she went off for some other nonspecific reason for only a short while, but it has been quite a while longer than he imagined it to be for her.

"The Houndoom? Yeah she said she meet up with you in your room." One of the Resistance villagers spoke, earning a quizzical stare from McNeal. "Or right, no one has told you yet. The people in this village were nice enough to lend you a room in the inn for the night. A little thank you for your help. Amy said she'd wait for you in there. Not sure why, maybe she she just wanted to talk to you in private. It's down the road, talk to the innkeeper he'd let you in. You can't miss the sign for it" While still confused Cormac stood up from his seat and made his way to the destination the man had told him, giving a wave of goodbye as they waved back, leaving them alone with each other as the Allied soldier disappeared, leaving the one-handed human to speak aloud a question he forgot to ask after entering the freed town.

"Okay so...where did he leave my shotgun again?"

Cormac didn't say much to the innkeeper as he entered the building, the innkeeper said enough for the both of them as he thanked him for helping save his town. All he had to do was say his own name and he was given the key to his temporary room. All he asked about was Amy herself, and the manager replied that she was indeed waiting for him up there.

Making his way up he entered the room in question, a pretty inconspicuous room like any other as he opened the door and saw inside the simple but quaint bedroom that sat inside, housing a single bed with a noticeable lump underneath the sheets.

"Amy? That you, I've been told you wanted to talk to me in here." He called out to the pile in the bed, the bulge shifting seconds later as a head of a Pokemon popped out from the side and looked to him with am uncheerful look. "Those dullards. I told them not to tell you I'd be waiting for you here. There goes one surprise."

"Is there a problem with something?"

"No no, I just...wanted to speak with you for a while-don't forget to lock the door when you come in- before you went to sleep. It's a lot nicer in here than out there on some log in the cold open air." Cormac locked the door behind him as he walked in, taking off his backpack and shoes as Amy made some room for him on the bed, sitting as she pat the side for him to sit down. A hefty wrap of bandages covered around her midsection as she was covered in nothing else.

"I'd agree to that." Cormac concured as he sat down next to her, the bed shifting from his weight with a creek, feeling the softness of the mattress as he relaxed on the bed, not noticing Amy open and close her mouth a few times before finally settling one what to ask.

"Uhhh so...how's you wound? Do you still feel any pain?" The male looked to her than down to his coat, at the area of his bullet hole that laid underneath.

"It's fine. No problem here. It was only a smaller bullet, from a pistol if I have to guess. Didn't hit me in any serious area, so I should be thankful. It's your wound that worries me more." The Pokemon blinked as she turned her head to look at the bandages wrapped around her body. "You were hit with a sniper round. It could have gone deep enough to pierce right through." He paused for a second before continuing on. "I am sorry for letting this happen."

Amy nearly choked from hearing his apology. "Sorry? What for, you weren't the one to shoot me?"

"I know but..." He shook his head, a little too aggressively Amy thought as she let him continue. "If I hadn't acted so recklessly, so stupidly you...you would not have to have chewed me out for it. If I just stopped for one moment and actually use my head then you wouldn't have gotten shot." Amy didn't reply right away, mulling over his words. True, if he would have been more aware of himself she wouldn't have needed to save him. But the blame could not have been largely in any way put on himself. Yet still, the human refused to meet eye contact with her, looking away and to the wall on the other side. Silently she moved forward gave a little nuzzle on his cheek, getting him to actually look at her before she spoke.

"Cormac; please don't blame yourself. Yes, you definitely should have acted in a more cautious way, we both know that, however, do understand it was my choice to save you, and also my own dumb choice to stand right in the open and become such an easy target. If anything, I acted just as reckless because of it. Not to mention my fail in judgement to not notice the sniper in the window. I'll take this wound as a fault of my own, and I don't want anything said otherwise. You hear me mister?" A little chortle emanated from the human's throat, giving the Pokemon a little satisfaction from knowing he's lightened up a bit.

"Good. Now then." Amy stretched her body forward on the bed, shaking a little as she sat down by the side, giving a little pat to the pillow as she followed up with " _We_ , need some sleep, it's another big day for us tomorrow. You lot are finally pushing them back now you have a firm seat in our land. Now; take your clothes off and get in here."

With a laugh Cormac agreed with her, taking off most of his shirt and jacket, leaving his chest bare- save for a bandage- as he leaned himself into the mattress, resting on the pillow, all the while unaware of the stares Amy was giving to his bare body.

"You alright?" He asked as he settled in, noticing Amy wasn't settling in himself, instead staring off into the distance.

"What? Oh y-yes I was just..." She stammered, composing herself as her mind raced with the ideas of _Do it girl, you don't have all night._ With a clear of her throat and a few blink, she continued without a stutter.

"Actually I was realizing I don't know all that much about you to be honest. I've only known Cormac NcNeal, the Allied soldier. I'd like to learn a little more about Cormac, the human."

"Well, what would you like to know then?"

"Well...your family then. What about your family?" Cormac turned himself on his side as he looked her way.

"Just a mother and sister. Younger sister I mean. Haven't seen them in a while too long, unfortunately. I hope there doing all right. Arceus knows just how worried they are for me"

"No wife? Or...girlfriend..."

He shook his head, and this small motion of his head had removed the pit that was once in her stomach had now left her, the weight no longer bearing down on her. "No. Though I'm still rather young as far as taken men would go. In some ways I'm kinda glad because of it, as it means I'm not leaving a woman at home disheartened with the knowledge I may never come back." He gave a sincere smile to her. "It's not something I need- or should focus on right now. I'll worry when I get back."

"Well..." Amy inhaled deeply, letting out a snort as she dragged her body over and leaned over the human, not too close, but enough for her to be the main thing she's staring at. "...How about we change that?" Cormac gave her an understandably perplexed look from the question. "What do you mean, Amy?"

The Houndoom sighed as her ears pointed down from her head. She had chosen, in her mind, what she wanted to do with her life. She'd follow this human anyway, through the deepest of enemy lines to the most barren of lands, both as a partner in battle...and a partner in a different form. Though, it all centered around if this human would want that as well.

"Cormac, I'm just going to be blunt with you here." Her expression, and tone, was stoic as she spoke. "I want to follow you through thick and thin as we fight through this dreadful war. I have chosen to stay by your side as your companion in battle. It is my self-spoken promise to be a Pokemon that will gladly risk her own life in regards to taking down the enemies we have fought today. That is my role in the Resistance."

"I...I have lost a lot of things during these years; friends, allies...family, all because of a bunch of assholes that have zero qualms of showing no mercy to the innocent and meek. I want this war to end the same as anyone. But the truth is this; I have nothing to go back to. When this is all over, I will have little left: no trainer, or even a home for me. But you see, this is where you come in:

You've given me a reason to keep on living, not just for others, but myself as well. I like that, knowing I have a new lease on life, and because of one simple thing: I like you."

"I admire you deeply, Cormac, I want to become a part of your life. To stay alongside you both during and after the war. You've made me happy, made me smile after such a long time of staying melancholic and joyless. I want to be with you forever, Cormac, I want you as my mate." Hie eyes widened, but he remained silent as he let her finish.

"Now, if you don't want that, I won't push you into it, I have no right to make you do that. I understand if you don't feel that way about me but..."

"Amy..."

"You're the truly last thing I have in this world..." Tears were daring to form in her eyes.

"Amy."

"I can't lose you too." She choked on her own words.

"Amy!"

"At least know that I-" She said nothing more, for Cormac had wrapped his hands over over her muzzle silencing her, and thankfully stopping the process of the Pokemon actually letting tears fall, to her silent thanking.

"Nothing would make me more happy than for you to be me by more side, Amy, whether during or after the war. I don't mind you're a Pokemon, to me your just Amy. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come here." He extended his arms to her, and she accepted them without a second thought, practically jumping into his arms as she happily hugged her body over his, Cormac chuckling as he ruffled her fur, Amy nuzzling him while being careful not too much weight on his wound as he too stayed clear of messing up her bandages.

She relaxed on his body after they no longer moved on him, both sighing, feelings of content running through them, though it seemed to the Pokemon she wasn't completely filled as she lifted her head to him.

"You know, we can make this night a memorable one if you want to, Cormac." She gave him a lustful look, complete with half-lidded eyes staring directly at his own.

"We could make it our 'first' night, if you catch my drift." She rubbed little circles over his chest with her paw, leaving Cormac with a tingling sensation as he quickly understood the meaning behind her words.

"Tonight? Are you sure Amy? I mean, it's been a long day, and we certainly have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. We've only met quite recently."

"All the more reason for us claim our love tonight. Who knows when the next chance will come along for us to have some private time to ourselves. If ever, let's not forget even after everything that has happened today, tomorrow may very well be our last. Were not immortal, and we should never think for a moment we are. If we will die tomorrow, I'd be happy to know this was how we spend out final night." She gave a lick to his face. "Besides, we can also call this our 'treat' for doing a good deed of the day. Seems a fitting treat for us...in an offbeat sort of way." He laughed along with her, as she reached her head around and pulled down his trousers to his knees, then his underwear, leaving his crotch bare to the world. "Allow me, my new mate."

Her nose picked up on his heavy musk, practically tasting the smell as she began giving long licks on his soft member, the male hissing in delight as his cock began to rise, and not simply being content on just his dick she also gave licks around both his balls, tasting his lingering sweat as she her mind gave a thought of _Tastes as good as he smells.  
_

She didn't stop her assault of licks until she was satisfied with the length; his twitching cock was pointed up to the air, begging to be pleasured, and not to say something for the human as well, who was panting from the sensation of the licking alone, as with her typing each breath let out a small gush of hot air that blowed along his pubic hairs.

"Damn Amy, how did you get so good at this?" He gasped out, resting on his hands as he struggled slightly in staying up long enough to see above his own erection and to the Houndoom's own face, who looked back to him with lust-filled eyes.

"I suppose natural talent, _mon cher_ , and a little dash of confidence helps to keep you calm. In truth, I had very little time to search for a mate for my life, so maybe I did have a little time every now and again for me to think about how I'd make my love happy. Only a few times, but it seems it iss more than enough to get you aroused."

"You can...say that again." His erection was still needing of a release now it was fully awaken, and it was starting to become nearly painful to have it stay in the open air with any regards to what it wants.

"But enough of this foreplay. After all we're both here for the main event." She stalked herself forwards and over the male's prone form, body chest over his as she stopped short of her crotch over his. "Let's not waste anymore time and begin."

She was just about to lower herself down on him, to start right then and there, but the human suddenly shot his arms straight out and grabbed Amy by the shoulders, getting to stop her act before began as he explained himself. "Amy, wait. I...don't want us to do it this way."

With a tilf of her head Amy responded. "What is wrong, Cormac? Do you need feel now is the right time, if so, you need only to speak up. We don't _have_ to do it now." She innerly hated the thought of having to wait and longer, she wanted to be taking now and there, but she couldn't force this to happen. She couldn't let this was how she was taken. And if she needed to wait, she must, and would do so without any gripe. Well...maybe a little gripe now and again, but still. A girl has needs.

"Now it's not about that, it's just..." He rubbed one hand over her bandages, over her wound, trying to feel where the wound actually was, but failing. "I don't want you to put too much pressure on your wound. I know you're healed, but, it could hurt for to do it this way. I'd rather not let that happen."

 _Such a gentleman._ "Well now, in what way do you want us to engage in our desire, mon cher, by that standard I don't want you to put too much pressure on your wound as well. I'd like not to see blood during our first time." Before he replied with words the Cormac suddenly moved his body out from underneath the Pokemon and gently wrapped his arms around her sides and pulled her up with him as he sat up, holding up her body as he aligned himself with her opening, just touching the outsides with his tip.

"How's this then?" She had to laugh, just a chuckle, but arm one as she found no immediate problem with this position. "Go ahead." She leaned her hindpaws over his shoulders as he slowly pushed into her, a slight inchorent whisper wormed out of her mouth as he began thrusting back and forth in her, his breathing heavy, she could feel it on her face as he moved one hand away and gripped the back of her head, below her horns.

"You have very pretty eyes." He looked at her crimson iris's with interest as she look at his hazel own. She gave him a lick on his face. "You get more for every compliment you give me." She teased as he brought her head closer and gave a kiss to her nose.

"What do I get for a kiss then?"

"Nothing. You want something back give me a real one." He did as she wanted, kissing align her muzzle with soft kisses, lingering for the briefest of seconds before the next, Amy growing from her through throat as she tilted her head, giving him access to her neck as he eagerly began leaving more kisses over it. Going along it for several seconds before backing away, leaving her wanting of more.

"So what do I get for that then?"

"All my love." She replied with a sneer, hugging into his own neck as she nestled herself on him, moving her own hips to match his rhythm, as with each time he pulled away so did she, pushing down at the same speed as him to meet at the middle as her vulva kissed him with the slightest touch.

She took in his scent, rubbing her nose on his neck as she smelt his musk, his natural scent not hindered, by the ravages of the battle he thought today. She could just smell it on him, saltwater, complementing the already prevalent smell of sweat lingering on his frame. With how close her nose was, it started to tickle the human, as he tried to hold back his laughter, though it didn't come out verbally, she could feel him shuddering from his tickling.

She had to stop this, not wanting to ruin the moment, but wanting the moment to continue stronger, harder, faster…

"Mon cher: could you perchance go a little faster for me? I'm not that fragile, you don't have to hold back for me. You won't hurt me, I know you won't."

Getting a "Certainly" in return Cormac momentarily paused his thrusting to reposition himself; moving his legs, around him so know he was on his knees, still sitting upwards as he resumed fucking her, going back in and out as he thrusted faster than before, Amy having minor trouble keeping up with his movements before politely giving up and instead let him take full control as she murmured in pleasure, having to stop herself from panting with her tongue rolled out comically as she felt her walls clampending down on his member with force, desperately wanting to squeeze every drop of his semen into her, to be completely filled up with this man's seed.

The male in question was in high heaven, the immense heat coming off her crotch felt like the toastest fire out in the coldest of winter nights, tempting him in with her as her walls pulled almost roughly on his cock, needing him to stay inside her at all times, to never let go.

All this did was force his climax to come quicker and quicker, the feeling rising in him as he whispered in her ear. "I'm about to finish. Would you have me come inside you?"

Amy _purred_ at thought, giving a soft "Now, and always." In return as his pacing became faster without thought, moving on instinct as both partners breathed heavily, fingers and paws trembling as they could only hold on for so longer, their energy nearly drained as Cormac gave all he had to finishing without stopping, and but seconds past before he finally came, shooting his seed into her as Amy's body quivered from the sensation, a murmur escaped her as only a moment later did the male finally end his climax, slowly pulling her down with him, keeping a tight hold on his mate as he pulled the covers over himself and her, resting his head on the pillow as she snuggled on his chest, the barest sounds of people still enjoying their lives outside by the campfires as the two settled into the bed.

"You know..." Amy spoke up first. "The night _still_ is rather young for us. And I did say before I know little of Cormac the human before the war." He looked back to her. "I'd like to know more about you, mon cher, so tell me, about your life before this war, your home, you joy's."

"I want to know all there is about you Cormac. For the rest of my life."

And for whatever may come tomorrow, let it be said that we both shall live on with fury in our chest and love in our hearts.

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
